We All Keep Secrets
by wolfbaned
Summary: Mackenzie Grey came back to Beacon Hills after being gone for three years. But she came back with a secret. She's a werewolf. How will they deal with the obstacles they face? Will their secret's tear them apart? Starts in beginning of Season 1. Stiles/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! This Is my first ever fan fic, ever! It took me a while to write this, because I wasn't really sure how to. But I eventually got it.**

* * *

I woke up to a knock on my door. I turned to see my mom peeking through the door, my little brother right by her side already dressed and ready for school.

"You need to get up and get ready for school." She said sweetly

I groaned, turning my head into the pillow. I felt a slight dip in the bed and then a little body crawling on top of me. I turned again to see my little brother staring back at me with his big brown eyes.

"Get up Kenzie," my little brother yelled " you don't want to be late for your first day back at school."

I groaned again at the thought. _School_. School sucked, my brother had heard mesay many times before _"I cant wait for school to start again". _That didn't mean I was wanting to go back to school for the work, but to see my friends again and talk to them. Of course he was excited for school, it was his first day of Kindergarten so he was overly happy. I found it extremely annoying.

"Okay, I'm up." I said in defeat. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get a few more minutes of sleep with my little brother annyoing me.

"Now get out of my room, you little squirt." I said, playfully chasing him out of my room.

I stood up when I got to the door to face my mom, who was smiling slightly.

"Don't take to long, I'll be downstairs making breakfast." she said, before kissing me on the cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel clenched tightly around my body and headed towards my closet. I dropped my towel and quickly slipped on my bra and underwear, catching a glimpse of the scars on my stomach, I can still vividly remember that day. That was the day I new my life would never be the same.

***FLASHBACK***

_My mom was off on another business trip which meant I was stuck at home talking care of my brother again. But my mom told me before she left that this would be her last business trip. My mom had been offered the managing spot at a modeling agency in California that one of her close friends owned. She had automatically accepted the offer because, a) she would get to spend more time with us and wouldn't be shipped all over North America, and b) it just happened to be in Beacon Hills, where we had lived before we moved._

_I was sitting on the couch watching tv, when Drew, my little brother, and his friends came running up to me asking me if the could go outside to play. I was a little hesitant at first, since we were by a big area that was just forests and trees, but he had played out there a few times before so I agreed._

_"Stay close, Drew, I'll be out to check on you every now and then, so don't wander off." I said giving them a stern look._

_They just nodded and headed towards the backdoor._

_I had checked up on them about every fifteen minutes just to make sure they were still there and safe. After an hour had passed of them being out there I went outside to tell Drew it was time to come in and his friends needed to go home._

_I jogged to the backdoor and pushed it open. But I freaked out when I didn't see them at first. I started searching frantically for my brother and his friends. When I found them they were standing a few yards away from what looked like a giant bear, it hadn't noticed them, at least not yet._

_"Hey." I snapped at them, motioning for them to come over to me._

_They quickly ran over to me, before they started crying. My brother was mumbling someting that sounded like "monster"._

_It took me a minute to calm them down, but when they did we started for the house. But I froze when I heard an ear piercing roar coming from behind me. I turned to see the thing staring at me._

_" Run," I screamed at them "get back to the house now!"_

_We were running towards the house, before I felt somthing latch on to both of my ankles causing me to fall forward._

_My brother looked back at me eyes red and puffy._

_"Run!" I screamed again " Get to the house!"_

_The thing that was latched on to my ankles started pulling back as I struggled to get away kicking and screaming. I heard another ear piercing roar, before I felt claws digging into one side of my stomach and teeth in the other, causing me to scream profusely. But the pain went as quickly as it came before my whole world went black._

_The next thing I remember is lying in a hospital room and hearing a doctor talking to my mom outside the door, my brother wasn't in the room so he I was hoping he was with my mom or one of her friends. I looked down to see that I was in a hospital gown, which they must have put on me while I was out. I felt a sharp pain in my side, remembering what had happened just a few hours earlier. I lifted up my gown fully exposing my stomach to see bandages covering most of it. I quickly peeled of the bloody covered bandage a little bit on my left side to reveal three big claw marks, I winced at the site of it before covering it back up. I then switched to my right to see that the bandage was covered in more blood then the other peeling it off like I did with the right to reveal, no scratch or anything. Nothing. Nothing at all. There had to be someting wrong. I remember feeling teeth dig in to my right side. There is no possible way that there is nothing there. It couldn't have healed that fast. Or at least If it did the scrathces would heal. At least I think so._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I had finished getting dressed before sitting back down on my bed. It had been six months since the incident. My new _abilities_ had freaked me out at first, I was able to hear, see, and smell things a lot more clearly and I would getting really irretable around full moons, at first I thought it was just _girl problems, _but my mom and I would do a research on the internet everyday, we even called doctors hoping that we would get some answers. Of course the doctors were clueless to what it was that was going on with me, and everytime I tryed to search on the internet for answers I would get the same thing, that same word. _Lycanthropy. _I always thought werewolfs were fake, and they were only real in movies and tv shows.

But apparently not.

My name is Mackenzie Grey, and I'm a werewolf.

**Love you all. Remeber REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! So I will continue the story. I have no idea how many chapters it will be but I will keep writing as long as it keep going good.**

* * *

I did a once over in my bedroom mirror just to make sure I looked _good_ for school. I didn't want to look to extravagent, but I also didn't want to look to lazy, like I had put no effort into the outfit. So I went with a white ruffle skirt, denim

button-up with a brown belt around my waist, a gray pair of converse, and my hair was french braided down and over my left shoulder. _Not to extravagent_ I thought to myself. I hurried down stairs, so I could get something to eat before heading to school.

My mom had made breakfast while I was getting ready so the food was still somewhat hot. I wasn't all that hungry so I just grabbed a slice of toast and ate it.

I tried to avoid all eye contact with my mom since the _incident_ last night with Scott and Stiles in the woods, which resulted in Sheriff Stilinski bringing me home, both Stiles and I getting grounded, and Scott stranded in the woods, having to walk home.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was walking through the house, to make sure all the lights were turned off, and tell my mom and brother good night on the way to my room. When I reached the top of the stairs to my bedroom I heard a loud thump downstairs. I turned a little to quickly causing me to trip and hit my foot on the railing, and send me tumbling a few steps._

_"Are you okay, Sweetie?" I heard my mom whisper, she knew that I could hear her so she didn't yell._

_"Yeah, Fine," I groaned "just go back to sleep."_

_I started towards the front door, when I heard the noise again, a faint thump. So I grabbed the closest thing to me, a hockey stick, I knew I could still beat their ass with out it, but I wouldn't mind a little help._

_I quietly reached for the door knob, and swung the door open, to see Stiles and Scott standing on my porch._

_"Scott, Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered_

_"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said, like it was obvious or something._

_"So, that means you have to come to my house." I said_

_"Yeah, looks I know it's late, and we haven't seen you in a long time, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer in Beacon department and even State Police." He said in a rush._

_" For what?" Scott and I said in unison_

_"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said_

_"A dead body?" Scott said_

_"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically_

_I chuckled slightly._

_"Wait, It thought we were just coming to suprise Mackenzie." Scott said_

_Well, I half lied," Stiles said, " we did suprise her."_

_"Hold on, if they found a body, then what they looking for now." I said_

_"That's the best part. They only found half," Stiles said excitedly, "we're going."_

_We all climbed out of Stiles' Jeep, and headed towards the woods. I stayed quiet following the boys while listening to their converstion._

_"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott whined_

_"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles said_

_"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott said_

_"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles joked_

_"I'm going to make first line this year." Scott said_

_"That's the spirit, everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said_

_I giggled loudly._

_"Why, are you laughing." Scott said turning back towards me._

_"Stiles is right, you'll never make first line." I said as the giggling died off._

_"Whatever." he said_

_"Just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked_

_" Huh. I didn't even think about that." Stiles said_

_"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked_

_"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said_

_"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said sarcastically_

_I could see Scott getting tired and out of breath. He took a puff of his inhaler, while leaning against a tree._

_"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott said between short breaths._

_I turned around to see a numerous amount of lights shining, and moving around._

_" Get Down!" I said in a loud whisper._

_I saw an officer carrying a body bag, to bare feet momentarily visible before the officer puts it in the back of the Medical Examiner's van. We all exchanged glances and couldn't help but smile at each other._

_"Is that the second half of the body?" I asked_

_"No, they would have called off the search. Come on." Stiles said, before we both got up and raced forward._

_"Stiles! Mackenzie! Wait up!" Scott yelled_

_We both realized that we had just left Scott behind, we slowly looked back, but we were startled when we heard barking coming from behind us causing us to both fall on our ass._

_"Stay right there!" A voice yelled_

_"Hold on. Hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me," Sheriff Stilinski said,_

_"Mackenzie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home. In bed."_

_"I-I uh-um." I stuttered_

_"I asked her to come with me." Stiles lied._

_His dad shined the light at him._

_"Do you listen in to all my phone calls?" He asked_

_"No...well, not the boring ones." Stiles admitted_

_"And where's your other usual partner in crime?" He asked_

_"Who? Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school." Stiles lied again._

_His dad flashed his light out towards the trees behind us._

_"Scott? You out there?" he yelled_

_Thankfully he didn't see Scott wherever he was._

_"You young lady are going go to be took home and I am going to have a talk with your mother" he said pointing the flashlight at me._

_" And you," he said grabbing Stiles by the ear, " we are going to have a little discussion about Invasion of Privacy when we get home." he said pulling Stiles back to his Jeep before grabbing the keys out of Stiles pocket and driving towards my house._

_OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo_

_We all heard a loud howl. Then I felt a extremely sharp pain in my side before bending over in pain. I screamed causing Stiles' dad to slam on the breaks._

_"Are you okay?" Stiles said with a worried look on his face_

_I saw Stiles glance down and catch a glimpse of the scars on my stomach before his eyes shot back up, a more concerned look on his face._

_"I'm fine, don't worry." I lied, avoiding eye contact with him_

*END FLASHBACK*

" You shouldn't have gone out last night, you should have just said you couldn't go." My mom said sternly, "I could have been extremely dangerous out there in those woods."

"You know that I can take care of myself, I can defend myself. Im sixteen for crying out loud! It's not like I'm a little baby anymore. You know that I can do things that most people can't. You know that even if I got hurt I would be able to heal. You know that!" I snapped back at her

"I know. But it's still dangerous. I just don't want you getting hurt. Your all that Drew and I have left. Just be more careful." she said, her voice softer now, but still filled with concern.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'll try to be more careful." I said, then turning to hug her.

I glanced at the clock which read _7:50 am._

"Crap. You need to get to work." I said

"I'll get Stiles to give Drew and I a ride to school."

"Okay, don't be late."She said

She reached over and gave my little brother a kiss, before hugging me and then headed off to work.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Stiles' number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sup, Kenzie." He said

"Your not at school yet are you?" I asked

"No. I was just about to pick up Scott. Why? Do you need a ride?" He asked

"Yeah. Me and my brother. If you don't mind." I said sweetly

"Ok. Be there in a few." he said before hanging up.

Well this should be and exciting day.

**OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoo oOoOoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Here's chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible, promise.**

**A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf. (Booooo!)**

**But I do own my OC's.**

* * *

I heard Stiles honking the horn on his Jeep. I hurried up, grabbing my things while calling out for my little brother to hurry up.

"Come on, Drew. Let's go!" I yelled impatiently

"Ready!" I heard a voice say from behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

I walked towards the door ushering my brother out before turning around to lock it. I started towards the Jeep, my brother trailing a few feet behind. I noticed something. Scott wasn't there. Stiles had said that he was going to give him a ride. But he wasn't there in the car with him. Which made me worry a bit.

"Where's Scott?" I asked Stiles, while I helped my brother into the backseat.

"He wasn't there when I drove up to his house. I honked like five times, but he didn't come. I texted him and he still hasn't texted back.

"I hope he's ok." I said softly, climbing into the front seat.

Stiles was just about to start his Jeep right before we heard a faint ding and his phone lit up. He grabbed his phone and read the text before handing it to me.

_'Srry Stiles, woke up late. Got attacked by something in woods last night. Don't worry I'm fine. But the thing left a pretty nasty bite mark on my side. I'll tell you about it at school. I can just ride my bike. So don't worry about coming back around to pick me up.'_

I read over the text a few times, making sure I had read it right. Before I handed it back to Stiles. We looked at each other for a second, puzzled looks on our faces. Then, Stiles stayed his car heading towards the school. There was an awkward silence between us for a while, which he broke, after a few glances at me.

"So, how you been." He said, trying to fill the silence.

"Fine. I guess. With my mom being gone all the time on her business trips, left me taking care of my brother all the time. So I didn't really have time for going out or even making some friends." I told him.

"So, I take it your happy to be back?" He asked

"Extremely happy." I said, giving him a smile, which he returned.

"It all seems the same as when I left. Nothings changed. Still the same old town. Well aside from last night with the body. Which by the way, you got me grounded." I said, playfully slapping him towards the end.

He gasped and grabbed his arm with the opposite hand, now only one hand on the wheel.

"Ow, that hurt." He said, acting as if he was in pain.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. " I said, playfully smacking him repeatedly on the cheek.

He just tilted his head and smirked.

"So, about last night...," He started, keeping his eyes on the road, '' You looked like you were in some serious pain, it had me worried.

_Crap. I wished he wouldn't have brought this up. I thought he would have already forgotten about it. _I thought to myself

"It's ok. You shouldn't worry about me. It's fine." I said

"Mackenzie, I can't not worry about you. Your one of my best friends." He said, grabbing my hand, but not looking at me.

My face turned a faint red. _I was blushing. I don't understand why. I mean he was just holding my hand. I had hugged him many times before. Hell! I kissed him once when I was ten on a dare and didn't even blush then. So why was I blushing now?_

"You were bent over in pain last night scream at the top of you lungs. I also saw that scar on your side. What was it from?" He asked me, concern in his voice.

"It happened while I was gone." I stated simply.

He gave me a look as if to continue explaining.

"I honestly don't want to talk about this right now. Ok? We can talk about it some other time." I continued.

"Fine. Some other time." he said

Once he pulled into the elementary school, I let go of his hand and I got out of the Jeep. I let my brother out, then gave him a hug and quick kiss on the forehead.

"Mom will pick you up after school." I told him

He nodded and ran off.

I climbed into the Jeep and Stiles headed towards the high school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once we were parked, I jumped out of the Jeep and headed towards Scott, who was just taking getting off his bike. We all headed towards the school together.

"Let's see this thing." Stiles said excitedly.

Scott stopped and pulled up his shirt revealing a bandage on his right side.

"Woah." Stiles said in shock, touching at it, causing Scott to flinch away, pulling his shirt down.

"It was to dark to see much but i'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained.

My eyes bulged at what he had said.

A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles said.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said

"No you didn't." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?" Scott shot back.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." Stiles informed.

"Really?" Scott asked.

Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles explained once again.

"It could have been a coyote for all you know." I added.

Once we were inside the high school, he stopped and turned around.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then your definetly not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Scott said

"You what?" I asked in disbelief

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excitedly, putting a hand on Scott's chest. Scott then glanced at both Stiles and I.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month." He said, shaking his head a look of disgust on his face.

That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..," Stiles looked past me, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin." He finished, still staring at Lydia.

I turned around to see a drop dead gorgeous Lydia Martin. She was walking down the corridor like it was a freaking fashion show in Milan. ''_Same old Lydia'' _I thought.

Hey Lydia, You look..," Stiles started.

She walked right past us totally ignoring Stiles.

"...like your going to ignore me." He finished, bobbing his head in frustration.

Scott and I chuckled softly, looking at each other.

"You know your the cause of this. Dragging me down in your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I'm Scarlet nerded by you." Stiles explained to Scott.

"Come on, we gotta' get to class." I said, giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is Chapter 4. **

* * *

As we walked into the classroom, Scott took the desk next to Stiles, and I took the desk behind Stiles. As the bell rang our English teacher, Mr. Curtis walked in and started to write on the board, something about _Kafka's Metamorphosis_.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," Mr. Curtis started, all three of us exchanged glances, smiling at each other, " I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." he continued, Stiles and I looked at Scott who just shrugged at us.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychriatic disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now, and by read I don't mean skim." Mr. Curtis finished.

I _read _through the syllabus, and a few moments later a knock on the door made everyone look up.

The door opened, and a gorgeous brunette walked into the classroom, the principal behind her.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Our principal stated.

She walked down the row and sat behind Scott. She glanced at Stiles, then at me and I gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm Mackenzie." I introduced myself.

She smiled." I'm Allison, but you already knew that." She said.

She grabbed her notebook out of her bag and sat it on her desk. She was suprised when she looked up and saw Scott turned around holding a pen out towards her. She accepted it, then gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." She said.

He just nodded and turned around. I could see a huge smile plastered on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

I was with Allison at her locker, who was staring at Scott when she caught him staring at her. Just then Lydia waked up with her _boyfriend_ Jackson.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it? " Lydia asked.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained

"Your sitting with me." Lydia stated, pulling Allison towards the lunch room.

Allison glanced back at me and mouthed a simple_ "I'm sorry."_. I just nodded, I caught her staring at something other than me for a second before she headed into the cafeteria.

I turned around to see Scott and Stiles behind me, with one of their friends who I knew slightly. Her name was Rebecca.

"Can somebody tell me how _New Girl_ is here all of five minutes and she's already part of Lydia's _clique."_ She asked

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles stated, like it was obvious.

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" She asked

I grinned, trying to hold back a laugh, at what Rebecca had just said.

Stiles didn't answer. He just walked into the cafeteria, Scott, Rebecca, and I following closely behind. Once we got our trays we sat down at the table.

"Well, to be honest. I don't think the _New Girl_ is that pretty. Scott, you think she's pretty?" She asked, but he didn't answer clearly no paying attention.

"Scott?" I said waving a hand infront of his face.

I turned to see what he had been staring at, of course, It was _Allison._

"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles answered for him.

I could faintly hear the conversation that Lydia and Allison were having so I used my _advanced hearing, _to listen in on their conversation.

_"A party?" _Allison asked

_"Yeah. Friday night. Wanna' go? " _Lydia asked

_"I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking"_ Allison said

_"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."_ Jackson said

_"You mean like football?" _Allison asked

_"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years."_ Jackson explained

"_Because of a certain team captain." _Lydia said, playing with Jackson's hair before kissing him.

_"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?" _Jackson asked.

_"I'm actually not sure how it's played out other than...well violently." _Allison said

_"Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?" Jackson asked_

_"Well, no..." she answered_

_"Perfect, You're coming." Lydia said, grabbing Allison again. She was not taking no for an answer._

OooOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOooOoO

"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to one the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" Stiles asked.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string." Scott stated, a determined look on his face.

As they continued their little conversation, totally ignoring me. I headed towards the bleachers. I could see Lydia and Allison a few feet away, so I sat next to Allison.

"Who's he?" Allison asked, pointing at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia answered, she had a wondering look on her face.

"That's Scott." I answered.

"Why did you wanna' know?" Lydia asked

"He's in our English class." She answered

The whistle blowing snapped us out of our conversation. We looked up just in time to see Scott get hit in the face with a lacrosse ball, sending him back, falling on his ass. The team laughed wickedly, even the coach snickered. Scott had finally recovered from the hit. He was standing, lacrosse stick in hand, ready to try to catch the next ball that was sent flying at him.

The whistle blew again, telling the next player to go. He ran at Scott, sending the ball at him with much force, but to everyone's suprise, Scott had caught the ball. _Scott had caught the ball, he actually caught it._ Stiles let out a yell of suprise and happiness. Everytime a player threw the ball Scott caught it, over and over again.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison stated, and impressed look on her face.

"Very good." Lydia said, intrigued by Scott.

We continued to stare at Scott, who had a confident posture. But that quickly disappeared when Jackson pushed to the head of the line. He was glaring at Scott, practically strangling the lacrosse stick in his hand.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself.

Jackson launched forward, spinning aroung to fire the ball in his lacrosse stick at the goal.

But Scott had moved so fast, the ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick. Stiles let out a holler as he jumped off the bench. I ran down the bleachers towards Scott, grabbing him and invellopping him into a giant bear hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoo

We were in the woods helping Scott look for his inhaler, which he had dropped out here the night before.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." Scott explained

"Smell things? Like what?" I asked

"Like that mint mojito gum in Stiles' pocket." he stated simply

"I don't have any..." Stiles said, reaching into his pocket.

Sure enough, Stiles pully out a old piece of mint mojito gum from his pocket.

"So tell me if I am right. You can hear conversations from totally different sides of the school almost. And you can smell things that most people can't?" I asked, I couldn't help but pry at him.

"Yeah, pretty much." he answered simply.

"All this started with the bite?" Stiles asked.

" I guess, I don't really know. What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said

"Are you serious?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Stiles responded.

_Werewolves._ The word raced in my head, I kept over thinking all the symptoms Scott was having in my head. They were the same symptoms I had when I got bit. If Scott was a werewolf, it might make it easier for me to tell them that I'm a werewolf too.

" What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked

"Yeah. But only once a month." Stiles answered

"Once a month?" Scott asked in a fearfull voice

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles answered, howling at the end, which recieved a good swat to the arm from Scott.

"You're an ass." Scott shot back at him

"Hey, you're the one who heard the wolf howling." Stiles said in defense.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said back.

"I know you're a werewolf!...Okay, obviously i'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." Stiles said

I wasn't really worried about Friday being the full moon. After having my fair share of them I had learned how to control it. My mom had helped me a lot through this. Even though it freaked her out a great deal of the time. She still helped me though.

"It was right here, I swear." Scott said, glancing at the ground looking for his inhaler.

"The deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I said

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott sighed

Stiles tapped both Scott and I on the arm causing us to turn around and look up.

We all spotted the figure standing a few feet away, he was unquestionably handsome. And he was staring at me. _Oh god, he was staring at me._ I thought. I glanced back at him. I saw a flicker of ice blue shine across his beautiful green eyes. He was a werewolf. I could smell it on him. I don't know how but I could. I felt my eyes change a shade of gold for a second, before quickly blinking it away. Hoping no one saw. But I new the man had, just by the shock on his face that I could see slightly, under his scowl.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"This is private property."

Scott and Stiles looked to stunned to speak, so I answered for them.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." I responded, before turning to follow Scott and Stiles who were about to leave. Right then, the man pulled something out of his pocket it and chucked it at Scott, who had caught it with ease. We all looked down to see an inhaler in his hand. _Scott's inhaler, to be exact._

"Come on. I have to get to work." Scott said

We all headed towards Stiles' Jeep. I turned to look back at the man, who had looked back at the same time. Then he just turned back around and walked off.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles said in a rushed whisper, patting Scott and I on the arm.

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remeber the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." Stiles explained.

"Gosh, I feel so bad for him." I said, a frown forming on my face.

"I wondr what he's doing back." Scott said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles and I raced up to Scott who was heading towards the field. Stiles had overheard and interesting conversation on the between his dad and the medical examiner at the hospital.

Stiles had called me first telling me what he heard, knowing that I would answer immediatly. Unlike Scott.

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this." I yelled at him

He stopped and turned around. He was clearly annoyed. Just by the look on his face, you could tell.

"I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait." He shot at him.

"Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA, and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." He tried to explain, but Scott wouldn't listen.

"Stiles, I have to go." Scott said before turning around

"Wait! You're not going to believe what the animal was..." Stiles started, but Scott was already out on the field.

"...it was a wolf." He finished saying, but clearly only himself and I heard it.

"I thought that you were the one who said there were no wolves in California." I said.

"Well that's what I thought." He said quietly, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Well, I'll be up there with Lydia and Allison." I told him before walking off.

When I reached Allison, she turned to wave at someone. _It was Scott._

"Hey, Allison, Lydia." I said happily, giving them a small wave.

"Hey." Allison responded simply.

"Hey...um, I'm sorry what's your name?" Lydia asked

"Mackenzie." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Are you new?" she asked

"No, Well I left for a while. I have known you since the third grade Lydia." I responded

"Really? I don't remember you." she said

"Of course you don't." I mumbled, earning a tiny giggle from Allison.

The whistle blew. Which meant the game was starting so we all took our seats on the bleachers.

The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forwards and to the ground, kicking up dirt around him. I groaned at the impact, but it didn't seem to phase Scott at all. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Stiles.

"Hey, I think something is going on with Scott." He said grabbing me and pulling me down towards the benches.

"I'm not sure I should be down here, Stiles." I said

"It's fine, Mackenzie." He said simply, pulling me down so I was sitting next to him.

We started watching the game again. Scott and Jackson were staring across from each other, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the the ball to drop. At the whistle, Scott had moved with such shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. Stiles and I shared a worried glance at each other. Scott had dodged many other players. And when he reached the end, he ran launching into a front flip, dodging the next two players infront of him. He scored the goal.

"You made first line, Scott!" Coach said to Scott patting him on the shoulder.

Everyone was cheering. Execept for Stiles and I. Something was up. I new exactly what was going on though. _Scott was a werewolf._ I new it for a fact. He could hear and smell things he shouldn't. He could move at impossible speed and with so much agility. It would be almost impossible for an average human. _One of my best friends was werewolf._ I thought to myself. I new it wasn't impossible seeing as how it happened to me. I just didn't think it would happen to someone so close to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles had slept over at my house last night. _Totally not what you think._ We were up all night doing research on the computer. I already knew about Scott, but helped him anyways. He was constantly moving, working, doing something to keep him occupied the whole night. The adderral had kept him wide awake. He had called Scott asking him to come over to my house. We had been waiting for half and hour. Stiles was getting impatient.

"Stiles! Sit down." I said, pulling him down on my bed to get him to stop moving around. It was annoying.

"Where is he!" He yelled impatiently

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here any minute." I said softly, just then we heard a knock on the door. Stiles ran over to it throwing it open. _It was Scott._

"Did you spend the night here, Stiles?" Scott asked, a wide smile across his face as he stared at me. _My cheeks were heating up. I was blushing again!_

"Yes, but it's not what you think." Stiles said, annoyed.

"We've been up all night reading. Websites, books, all this information"

He handed the printouts to Scott.

"How much Adderral has he had?" Scott asked looking at me.

"A lot." I said

"That doesn't matter though. Just listen." Stiles said impatiently.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked.

No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles answered

"The guy from the woods..." he asked, but was cut off by Stiles.

"Yeah, but that's not it." He said

"What then?" Scott asked

"Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite

in the woods. I started doing all this reading...Do you even know why a wolf

howls?" He asked, throwing some of the papers in the air.

"To signal it's pack." I answered, with out knowing. _How the hell did I know that?_

_I've never had a wolf signal me before._

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked

"No. Werewolves." Stiles answered

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott said in disbelief.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't amazing.

It was impossible." Stiles said

"So I made a good shot." Scott shot at him.

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved... the speed, your reflexes... people can't suddenly do that overnight. And there's the hearing, the senses, and you don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Stiles explained

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott said

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Stiles said impatiently.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked clearly aggravated.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at it's peak." Stiles explained.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked, more anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Your urge to kill." I stated simply.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Mackenzie." He said pure anger in his voice.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Stiles said, grabbing Scott's backpack, pulling the cellphone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Scott said walking towards Stiles trying to get his phone.

"I'm just finding her number..." Stiles started, but didn't finish, because he was thrown up against the wall.

"Give it to me!' He yelled, throwing my computer chair over. One arm still holding Stiles against the wall

I saw his eyes, that were staring intently at Stiles, flash gold. I ran over to Scott throwing him across the room with incredible force. They both looked at me with shock. Scott got up and walked towards the door grabbing his backpack.

" I'm sorry." He said, reaching for the doorknob

"I'm sorry." he said one more time before closing the door.

Stiles looked at me. I could tell he was hurt, so I hugged him tightly.

"It will be ok, I promise." I whispered into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. But looked over for a second, before turning me around to face the chair that was still on the ground. He picked it up sitting it on it's wheels, he turned it around. We were shocked at what we had saw. Three claw marks slashed through the back of the chair.

This is not going to be a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter! Yay! I just want to say **_**Thank You**_** to those who have favorited and followed my stories and actually read it. It means a lot. **

* * *

Allison had invited me over to her house to get ready for the party. I was in her bathroom changing, while she had picked out an outfit. Once I had changed I opened the bathroom door, facing her.

"So, whatcha' think?" I asked, twirling around so she could get a good look at the outfit.

I was wearing a blue cami, with a black and white striped cropped jacket, red skinny jeans, and black toms. I thought it was simple, wearing a dress would be to over the top for me.

"So cute!" She squealed

"What about me? Is it to much?" She asked

She wore a purple dress, black cropped jacket, very similiar to mine, and black flats. She could make even the most simple outfit ever look so amazing.

"It's amazing, and no it's not to much." I answered, a giant grin across my face.

We spent the next hour or so talking, mostly about Scott. While we waited for Scott to get there. She had told me how he seemed like the most sweetest guy ever, going on and on about how cute he was. But, then she asked me a question that had caught me off guard.

"So, are you and Stiles...you know..together?" She asked

"Uh...no...I mean were really good friends though." I answered awkwardly

"Do you think he's cute?" She asked, a smile across her face

"Umm...yeah, I guess." I said honestly. He was really was cute, I couldn't lie about that.

The knock on a door made us both jump from were we were sitting, and rushing down the stairs. Allison opened the door to reveal Scott and...Stiles.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" I asked, a little shocked. Scott was supposed to be picking Allison and I up, not Stiles. I mean I didn't care if he was here, I just didn't expect it.

He stood there for a second. Staring at me, mouth hanging open slightly. He looked almost hypnotized.

"Stiles! You there?" I shouted, patting his shoulder.

"Oh..um, yeah. Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, shaking his head a little.

"Why are you here?" I said slowly

"Oh, Scott asked me to pick you up." He anwered simply.

"Ok, whatever." I said walking towards Stiles' Jeep.

I put my hand in front of Scott, stopping him from walking any further.

Why did you ask him to pick me up? I could have just went with you." I whispered in his ear.

"I kind of wanted to be alone with Allison, and I didn't wanna make you feel like a third wheel. Is it ok that I asked him?" He whispered back

"Yeah..Yeah, it's fine. I know you want to be_ alone _with Allison." I giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoO

We were in the backyard of a dimly lit house. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and I stood akwardly among a crowd of teenagers, who reeked of cheap alcohol. Allison pulled Scott to the middle of the crowd and started to dance with him. I spotted a table filled with booze, and apparently so did Stiles.

"So what do you drink?" Stiles asked, pointing towards the alcohol.

I heard a loud bark, which made me throw my hands over my ears. I turned to see where the noise had come from. Apparently no one else had heard the bark, because I was the only one glancing over towards the gate, where I spotted the man we saw in the woods. _Derek Hale._ He was staring at Scott, who was a few feet away from me. Then he shot me a quick glance before he leaped onto the roof, fleading from the party.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned my head to see Stiles staring back at me.

"What?" I asked

"I asked, what do you drink?" He said pointing at the alcohol again

"Oh, um...I don't know." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Me either, actually. Do you just wanna dance instead?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I answered, grabbing the hand he was holding out towards me.

We walked towards the back of the crowd. He awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. I smiled at him, putting my arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his hands on my waist not exactly sure what to do. I started dancing to the music. Stiles eventually loosened up, when he saw that I was getting more into the music. A bunch of other teens bumped into us. Pushing Stiles body against mine, our cheeks brushed lightly against each other. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. I looked up to see Stiles was blushing about twice as bad as me. He hesitantly pulled my body from his. I released my arms from around his neck.

"I think I'll take that beer now." He said walking towards the booze again.

I stood there for a second, before Scott came rushing past me. Allison close behind.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" I yelled

Scott didn't stop. He was rushing out towards the entrance, sweating really badly and he looked like he was in serious pain. Once he was in the driveway he reached his car, climbed inside, and rushed off. The next thing I knew Stiles was rushing pass me towards his Jeep. He had sped off before I could say anything.

"Scott!" Allison yelled from beside me.

"Great now I don't have a ride home."

"Me neither." I said

"Allison." A voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see _Derek Hale_ standing there, hands in his leather jacket.

"I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek Hale" He said, stepping closer to Allison and I.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, turning his head to look towards the black Chevy Camaro.

"Yes." She replied quickly

"Do you mind giving my friend Mackenzie a ride home to?"She asked.

"He ride left her stranded here as well."She said annoyed.

Before I could protest, he had already answered.

"Sure, I can give her a ride home." He said, flashing me a smile.

I smirked back at him before strutting off to his car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

The car ride was pretty quiet, for the most part. Derek asked Allison a few questions about Scott and that was it. We reached Allison's house and Allison hopped out before turning back to wave at me.

"See you tomorrow, Mackenzie." She said, waving and smiling.

"You too." I smiled, waving back.

Derek backed up and pulled out of Allison's driveway. When we reached the end of the block, he looked at me, turning his head slightly.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf?" He asked bluntly

"I-I uh..um" I stuttered.

I was extremely nervous. How could he just put me on the spot like that?

"You don't have to lie or anything. Even if you did I would know." He said with a smirk.

I-I I don't know, like about six months, or so." I said, messing with the loose threads on the end of my shirt.

"Do they know you're here?" He asked

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"The hunters." He answered, tighting his grip on the wheel.

"The what? There are hunters? Like werewolf hunters?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes. You are so clueless." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, sorry!" I yelled.

"I don't know everything about werewolves. All that I know is that I am one, and I was bitten by an alpha. That's it." I said, aggravated.

"Do Scott and his friend _Stiles_, know about you?" He asked.

"What's with the twenty freaking questions, Derek!?"' I shouted

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Will you just answer the question?" He said more aggravated, gripping the wheel tighter so that his knuckles turned white.

"No! Not until you answer my question. Why do you want to know so much?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You really wanna' know?" He asked

I nodded, staring at him.

"Fine. I think the alpha that bit you is the same one that bit your friend Scott. It's biting people at random. Not caring if it kills them. It is just trying to build up it's pack. And I don't know who _it_ is. That's what I'm trying to figure out. And I'm just trying to keep you guys safe. This _thing _is dangerous. I'm just trying to figure out what you know." He said, still slightly aggravated.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open a bit. When I realized it was hanging open, I snapped it shut.

"Now, will you answer my question? Do Scott and Stiles know about you?" He asked, as he loosened his death grip on the wheel.

"No. They don't." I answered quietly, staring at my feet.

"You can't hide it from them forever. They're going to figure it out sooner or later." He said, his voice calmer.

I know. I don't like keeping secrets from them. I just think it would be to much for them, you know. With me and Scott being werewolves, you, and the alpha. It would just be to much." I said.

I felt tears falling down my cheek, which I wiped away quickly, hoping he didn't see. But he did. He had a frown. Well, he always had a frown, or at least a scowl on his face. It looked like he was almost sad or felt bad for me. But that frown disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The car finally came to a halt when it reached my house. I sat there for a few seconds in silence not knowing if I should say something or just leave. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He had that same expression, that scowl, on his face since first day I saw him in the woods. He tried to show no emotion, but I knew there was more to him. He had a story that he tried to hide behind his emotionless face. I sort of knew how he felt. I mean I hadn't lost most of my family in a fire, but I had lost my dad. So I knew what it felt like to loose people you care about.

I had finally gained enough courage to speak up and say something. I turned towards him and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I'm sorry you had to lose your family like that. I know how you feel. I'm not saying I know how it feels to lose my family in a fire like that. I'm saying I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. So I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said quietly, still touching his shoulder.

"I don't need _you_ to feel sorry for me." He said coldly, his face still emotionless.

"You should stop hiding behind the wall you've built up, not letting anyone past, to afraid someone will break it down. I understand what you're going through, ok." I said louder, but not yelling in a harsh way. I swung the passanger door open and stepped out. But before I shut it I popped my head back in.

"Just remember, I'm always here If you need someone to talk to. You don't have to be scared to talk about it with me." I said

"But, don't I scare you." He said, I saw the slightest twitch off the corner of his mouth, like he was about to smile.

"The whole tall, dark, and brooding thing has scared me a little. But I know there is more to you," I said, "Like I said before, if you need someone to talk to, my bedroom window is always open." I finished, giving him a small smile, before closing the door.

Once the door was closed he sped off. I slowly walked inside the house. Taking my time to get to my room. Once I reached my bedroom, I walked inside, shut the door, changed into my sweats, then crawled into my bed and under my covers, and was out within seconds.

Scott and Stiles would get a mouthful from me, and have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the bright light shining through my window. I looked over at the clock which read _7:45am._ _Shit!_ I thought to myself. I'm going to be late for school. I threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, my blue hollister hoodie, and some white converse, and hurried to get dress, skipping the shower. I didn't have time. I threw my hair into a messy bun, grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs.

"You ready?" My mom asked, holding her car keys in one hand, a coffee in the other.

"Yeah." I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

She chuckled quietly, shaking her head, walking towards the door.

I jogged outside and climbed into the car. After my mom had finally managed to get my brother into the car, we drove off, headed towards the school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

As soon as my mom stopped in front of the school, I looked down at my phone which read _7:57am._

As soon as I saw the time I jumped out of the car in a hurry. I sqeaked out a little goodbye, before running towards the double doors of the school. Once I had grabbed everything I needed for first period, I slammed the locker shut. Only to be met with the soft blue eyes thatbelong to the one and only,_ Jackson Whittemore._ I had jumped about a mile high, and managed to let out a choked scream.

"Hey, Mackenzie." He greeted, with a smirk.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Jackson hasn't willing came up and talk to me since the third grade. The even bigger thing is that he was willing to come talk to me_ alone_ . He never gave me the time of day. He has completely ignored me since we were little. I don't even know how he managed to remember my name. Jackson was an ass, an extremely arrogant one. He thought he was better than everybody else, and I hated him with a passion.

"Ok. I'll get straight to the point then," He started, stepping closer to me, "What kind of drugs is your friend_ McCall_ using? Huh." He asked, his face inches from mine.

"Really? Drugs." I said, a bored look on my face.

"Yes. Drugs. There is no way in hell McCall is kicking ass on the field like that without some kind of chemical boost." He snapped at me, pushing me closer to the locker.

"Did you ever think that..huh..I don't know...maybe someone is actually better than you in Lacrosse." I snapped back at him, shoving him away from me, before walking down the hall towards my class. Leaving him with a look of utter suprise on his face, I smirked to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

I had managed to make it half way through the day, without running into Jackson again. I had ate lunch with a few girls from my fourth math class. I would have ate lunch with Allison, but she hangs out with Lydia, who is dating Jackson, so I thought it would be best to just avoid her for now. I hadn't seen Scott or Stiles yet, but I was hoping during Lacrosse practice I would run into them. I don't get to see them much in the mornings since all my classes with them are in the afternoon. I had finished eating my lunch and headed out into the hallway, giving a quick_ 'Later'_ to the girls I was sitting with. I had made it about halfway down the hall, before passing the boys' locker room, which I saw Stiles enter. I quietly followed him making sure no one saw. _Thank God _the locker room was empty, except for Stiles, who had his back turned to me. So I took this opportunity to sneak up on him.

"Why the hell did you leave me stranded at that party last night?," I asked angrily, hitting him on the back of the head, causing him to wince in pain, and turn around, "I had to get a ride from Derek." I finished.

"What the hell was Derek doing there?" Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"I don't know. But I'm kind of happy he was. Since _someone_ left me there." I said, poking his chest.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. Scott left the party last night, because he had his furry little problem to deal." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt of a joke. I had already knew about Scott so I didn't bother me. But the joke..was he trying to be funny. Or was he serious.

"Really, Stiles? Furry?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's a werewolf. Werewolves are furry. Aren't they?" He asked

I felt slightly offended by that, but didn't say anything. I just played along.

"Sure. Werewolves are furry." I answered

Just then, Scott walked in, dragging his Lacrosse equipment on the floor.

He had a look on his face, like he had just seen someone get hit by a bus.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked, peering around the locker.

"Yeah." Scott answered, leaning against the locker, shirtless.

"So is she giving you a second chance or.." I said, before he cut me off.

"Yeah." Scott said, staring at the locker in front of him.

"Yeah! Alright. So everything's good." Stiles said cheerfully, turning to go onto his side of the locker.

"No." Scott said, causing Stiles to jerk his head back over to the other side of the locker again.

"No?" Stiles and I asked in unison.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them." Scott said.

"Her dad?!" I yelled.

"Shot me.." He said

"Allison's father?" Stiles asked

"...with a crossbow." He finished

"Allison's father?" Stiles and I asked again.

"Yes. Her father!" He yelled

"Oh, my god." Scott said in realization, he looked like he was about to freak out.

"No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, alright? Stiles said, smacking Scott's face repeatedly, trying to get him to calm down.

"He didn't recognize you, right? I asked.

"No. No. I don't think so." Scott answered.

"Does Allison know about him?" Stiles asked

"I don't know..what if she does?" Scott replied, hitting his head on the locker.

Me and Stiles turned our heads when we heard the whistle blow from outside, telling us that they need to get out there on the field.

"This is gonna' kill me man." Scott said, freaking out again.

"Okay. Just focus on Lacrosse." Stiles said, starting to grab Scott's lacrosse equiptment.

"Okay. Here Scott. Take this," Stiles said, shoving the Lacrosse equiptment at him, "Take this and focus on Lacrosse for now. That's all you gotta' do. He finished.

"Okay." Scott said.

"Here we go." Stiles said, emphasizing every word with a pat on the shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I had my dance classes the same two hours that Scott and Stiles had their Lacrosse practice. After our little conversation in the boys' locker room, I had went to class, telling them to meet me after school. I had finally finished, after two grueling hours of class. I quickly took my shower and got redressed. Once everyone had left, I made my way to my locker at the end of the hall. As I gathered my books, I heard a loud noise that caught my attention. I shoved everything in my bag in a hurry, before slamming my locker close to see Stiles trying weakly to keep Scott up, who looked like he was about to pass out. They were making their way into the locker rooms so I followed.

'Where's everybody else?" I asked

"Scott hurt Jackson, so they are all out on the field with him." Stiles answered in a rush.

I laughed to myself. He _deserved_ it. Stiles sat Scott down on the bench and we both crouched down in front of Scott. As soon as we got down, Scott looked up. Eyes glowing gold, and his fangs bared, through his helmet.

"Get away from me!" He roared.

Both Stiles and I shot back, hitting the lockers behind us. Stiles stood up, pulling me with him. We ran around to the other side of the lockers and Scott jumped onto the pipes above us. Stiles jumped over the bench, and ran over to the exit, pushing me behind him.

"Stiles! Fire extinguisher!" I yelled

"What?!" He asked

"The fire extinguisher!" I yelled again, pointing to the red object on the wall.

He rushed over to the object an yanked it off the wall, pointed the tube at Scott, who was crouched down in front of us, and sprayed it at him, until Scott had been pushed up against the bench.

"Stiles. Mackenzie." He said in an exhausted voice, pulling his helmet off, that he had on.

"What happened?" He asked, out of breath.

"You tried to kill us." Stiles answered.

"It's like we told you before, It's the anger. It's you pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles informed him.

"But that's Lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't notice." Scott replied

"Well, It's gonna' be a lot more violent if you end up killing some one on the field." I told him, entering the room again, sitting down next to Scott.

"You can't play Saturday." Stiles told him.

"You're gonna' have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line." Scott told us.

"Not anymore." I said looking at Scott.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

I had got a ride with Stiles, to Scott's house, because Scott was my partner on the biology project that Mr. Harris had assigned everyone, which was due tomorrow.

Scott plopped down on his bed throwing his backpack to the floor, while I took a seat on thebed and fell back on to Scott's back. A knock on the door startled us.

"Hey." Scott's mom said.

"Mackenzie? Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Melissa." I greeted her smiling, my head still laid flat against Scott's back.

"Well, late shift for me again." She said, drumming her fingers on the doorframe.

"But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." She said, leaning forward, raising her foot behind her.

"No." Scott and I said in unison.

"Mom you can't." Scott said.

"Oh, no, I can and I will." She said walking closer to us.

"Come on, one shift isn't gonna' break us. Completely."

"Hey. What's wrong with your eye." She asked leaning her head down towards Scott.

We both popped up, looking at each other, than back at his mom.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." She said, crossing her arms.

We both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed." Scott said.

"Just stressed? Nothing else? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, are you?" She asked

"Right now?" He asked

"Right now?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now." ? " She asked

"Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" He asked.

"Get some sleep." She said walking out of the room.

We both let out a tired sigh and fell back down on the bed, my head hitting Scott's head.

I winced in pain, holding the back of my head. We both heard the faint _ding_ noise coming from Scott's computer, so I took a chair and sat next to Scott on the computer. There was video chat request from Stiles. I quickly moved the mouse over to the accept button. Stiles then popped up, pointing a toy gun at us, the lights on it lit up as his pressed the trigger, causing it to make shooting sounds.

"What'd you find out?" We both asked.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a seperated shoulder.' Stiles informed us.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles replied.

"Jackson's an ass Scott. He came up to me this morning, started backing me up against a locker, asking me all these questions about why you were doing so good on the field." I explained.

''Wait. What did you say?" They both asked.

"I told him, he needed to realize someone might actually be better than him at Lacrosse." I told them, crossing my arms.

"And what did he say?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. I just walked away after that." I answered.

"Well, is he gonna' play?" Scott asked

"They don't know yet." Stiles answered.

"Now their just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"What?" I said, as I saw Stiles staring at something.

He looked away for a second, then started typing. You could hear the faint taps and clicks, before a message appeared.

_'It looks like...' _Read one of the bubble that popped up.

"It looks like what?" I asked.

Then the computer screen froze. The little circle icon on the screen spinning. Scott hit his laptop.

"Come on. Damn it." He said

Then the computer screen unfroze. The next bubble appeared.

_'...Someones's behind you.'_ The bubble read.

"What?" Scott asked again, he then pulled up his webcam screen to be viewed fullscreen.

We both jumped back at the sight of someone behind us. That someone being_ Derek Hale._ He grabbed Scott by the collar and threw him back against the wall, causing me and my chair to fall hard to the ground in the process.

"What the hell, Derek!" I yelled

"A simple knock on the door would have sufficed." I snapped at him.

"Shut up, Mackenzie." He snapped at me.

"I saw you on the field." Derek growled at Scott holding him up against the wall.

I ran over to him, trying to Derek off. But failed, of course. I stumbled backwards and tripped falling against the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott said, fear in his voice.

"You shifted infront of them." Derek snapped at him.

"If they find out what you are, they find out about me, they find out about Mackenzie, they find out about all of us." He snapped again.

My eyes widened in shock, so did Scott's who were staring back at mine. He totally just told my secret, like it was nothing.

"Derek, how could you tell h-" I started, but was cut off when he continued what he was saying.

"And it's not just the hunter's after us. It's everyone." Derek said

"But the didn't see anything! I swear!" Scott yelled

"And they won't!" Derek yelled back

"Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna' kill you myself" He whispered into his ear, before running out of the room in a flash.

Scott slid down his wall, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"A-Are you a werewolf, Mackenzie?" Scott asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Y-Y-You weren't supposed to find out! I'm sorry I lied to you guys!" I yelled running out of his room crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_" Run," I screamed at them "get back to the house now!"_

I winced, turning to the side.

_We were running towards the house, before I felt somthing latch on to both of my ankles causing me to fall forward._

_My brother looked back at me eyes red and puffy._

_"Run!" I screamed again " Get to the house!"_

I let out a choked sob.

_The thing that was latched on to my ankles started pulling back as I struggled to get away kicking and screaming. I heard another ear piercing roar, before I felt claws digging into one side of my stomach and teeth in the other, causing me to scream profusely. But the pain went as quickly as it came before my whole world went black._

I shot up from the bed. Letting out a blood curdling scream. I was crying, and I was drenched in sweat. I could barely breath. I felt like I was having a panic attack.

My bedroom door swung open. My mom and little brother came running up to me. My mom sat down on the edge of my bed put her arms around my side, while my little brother crawled up into my lap hugging me from the front.

"What happened?" My mom asked, putting her hand on my forehead, wiping the hair out of my face, my little brother stared up at me.

"Scott know. And it won't be to long before he tells Stiles to." I confessed through another chocked sob.

"Did you have a bad dream?" My little brother said.

"Yes. I did. But it was just a dream." I told him, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Drew, sweetie, why don't you go back to bed. Mackenzie will be alright. Ok." She told him, before he jumped off lap and walked slowly towards his room.

Once he had shut the door to his bedroom, my mom turned to me.

"Was it about that night?" She asked

I nodded, once my sobbing had calmed down and turned into little gasps, I layed back down.

"Can I just stay home tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll let you get back to sleep." She said, kissing my forehead, before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

I turned my head into my pillow, then grabbed my phone, looking at it.

_17 unread messages from __**Scott**_

_10 missed calls from __**Scott.**_

I ignored it. Throwing my phone to the end of the bed, I fell asleep.

Staying home tomorrow would be a good thing for me. I was not ready to face them after what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, right? Anyways, enjoy reading!**

**No BETA, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried my best.**

**A/N: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or it's characters.**

**I do own Mackenzie.**

**Fluffish Stiles and Mackenzie ( Stackenzie, or Miles, whichever you prefer.) Stuff!**

Since I had stayed home today, I tried to keep myself occupied as much as possible. Anything to keep my mind off of what had happened last night.

_"If they find out what you are, they find out about me, they find out about_

_Mackenzie, they find out about all of us." He snapped again._

_My eyes widened in shock, so did Scott's who were staring back at mine. He_

_totally just told my secret, like it was nothing._

_"Derek, how could you tell h-" I started, but was cut off when he continued_

_what he was saying._

_"And it's not just the hunter's after us. It's everyone." Derek said_

_"But the didn't see anything! I swear!" Scott yelled_

_"And they won't!" Derek yelled back_

_"Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna' kill_

_you myself" He whispered into his ear, before running out of the room in a_

_flash._

_Scott slid down his wall, panting, trying to catch his breath._

_A-Are you a werewolf, Mackenzie?" Scott asked, looking at me in_

_disbelief._

_"Y-Y-You weren't supposed to find out! I'm sorry I lied to you guys!" I_

_yelled running out of his room crying._

It wasn't working though. I was still shocked by the fact that Derek had just said it to him like it was no big deal. It was a huge deal. I wanted to tell them when I was ready. And knowing Scott, he can't keep a secret for _shit._ So of course he would tell Stiles. I mean, I know Stiles is my best friend and all but him having to deal with two werewolves as bestfriends, instead of one just seemed like a lot to handle. I had tried to keep my self occupied by watching tv, which lasted about ten minutes, because I couldn't stop fidgeting around. Cleaning my room, which didn't last long, well because I hate doing that. Cleaning out my closet, I didn't totally hate it, but it still didn't get my mind off of things. My phone had been constantly going off all night, and all morning. I had finally decided to look at it again, for the first time since last night. I walked over to the edge of my bed and picked it up.

I clicked the lock button, causing the screen to light up.

_32 unread messages from __**Scott**_

_12 unread messages from__** Stiles**_

_15 missed calls from __**Scott**_

_2 missed calls from__** Stiles**_

_1 voicemail from__** Scott**_

I read through the texts, the same thing appeared over and over again. "_Answer me", "Call me, please", "I'm not mad I just want to talk about it.", "You're going to have to talk about this sooner or later." _After I had finally read through them all, I clicked on the voicemail to listen to it. I could hear Stiles faintly in the background. But Scott was the one talking.

_"You tell her we're coming over after school." I could hear Stiles say faintly, in a slightly pissed attitude._

_"Ok. God. Dude, calm down." Scott said, in a calming voice_

_"Mackenzie, I don't understand why you didn't tell us. You can trust us. We trust you. What about that promise we made when we were little? Huh? We don't keep secrets from each other. Ever. Stiles and I are going to be over after school. No if's, and's, or but's. We are going to talk about this. All of this." Scott said, before I heard the clatter of something in the background, then a loud "OW!" from Stiles, which I'm pretty sure was him being his regular clumsy, hyper-active self. Which recieved a chuckle from Scott. Which made me smile a bit, before going back to frowning. I then heard a beep meaning the voicemail was over._

I looked at the time on my phone _1:23pm_, I still had a few hours before they came over. There was no use in trying to stop them, because I couldn't and they wouldn't. So I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I grabbed the towels off my dresser and skipped to the bathroom, and started to take my shower. Once I was done in the shower, I took the towel I had hung on the rack off of it, and wrapped it securely under my arms. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some white denim shorts and baggy pink v-neck, and started to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I walked over to my bed and sat there and waited. The sky outside was still bright, it was about 2 o'clock now, which meant they were just getting out of Lacrosse practice. I got up to stretch, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a knock on my window. I turned around to look, to see, Derek perched on my open window seal.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I asked, a tone of annoyance in my voice.

"You said, if I ever needed to talk to you the window was open." He stated

"Yeah, that was before you decided to tell Scott about me, now Stiles knows to." I snapped at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for telling him. But, it's better off if they know about you. It will make finding the Alpha a lot easier to. I just wanted to talk, and to make sure you were on my side." He told me.

"Fine, we can talk. But I don't know if I am on your side yet. We don't have much time to talk, because Scott and Stiles should be here in a little bit." I said, pulling him in the room by his hand.

I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, telling him to sit down. He hesitantly sat down next to me. We stayed there for a few minutes not saying anything, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but eventually he spoke up. He told me all about the fire, and his family. He talked to me about his mom, I could see him holding back tears, which made me tear up a bit, seeing how sad he was. Once he had finished his story, he asked me about my dad, which I explained. My dad died in Iraq, while he was deployed, instead of rushing up and hugging him, when the arrival off all the deployed had came back. I had to see him be brought in, in a casket. I didn't talk to anyone for days. I had many panic attacks, when I was little because of it. I still do to this day, but very rarely. When I was finished, he turned to me. His face soft, not the usual frown, or scowl.

"I trust you Mackenzie. I don't know why, but I do. I just have this feeling about you. I have this need to protect you, make sure know one hurts you. I don't want you being mad at me, since I told Scott. I told you it would be better of them knowing. We could work together." he trailed off.

"Scott's not going to help you." I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I just want to know if you are on my side, if you trust me too." He asked, slowly dragging out the last few words.

"I do. I do trust you, Derek. I am on your side. But, I'm also on Scott's. It's just Scott hates you so much. I feel like I would be betraying him. I'll help you, with anything you need. Finding the alpha. Anything. I just want you to know I am going to help Scott too." I told him, as he got up to leave.

"I understand." He sighed

"Also, If you tell anybody about this," He said, pointing at us, " Or that you almost saw me cry. I'll kill you." He finished, smiling slightly at the last three words.

"Oh, no you won't." I chuckled, before pushing him out the window. He fell on all fours, stood up, and ran off into the woods. I watched for a few minutes, but a knock on the door struck me out of my daze.

"Scott and Stiles are here." My mom said, giving me a worried look.

"I'll be fine." I reasurred her.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I could hear faint footsteps, making their way up and down the stairs, before I heard another knock on my door and a two faces peek around the corner. The two faces belonged to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey." Scott said in a nervous sing-songy voice.

"Yo." Stiles said, with a wave of a hand.

"Hey guys." I said, messing with my shirt.

"So, u-um." Scott started

I raised my eyebrows, telling him to continue.

"Ok, let's get straight to the point." Stiles said, sitting next to me on the bed, while Scott sat in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked, a little hurt in his voice.

"I wasn't going to tell you at all. I thought you guys might have thought I was playing a terrible joke on you, or something. Then when Scott got bit that ni-"I said but was cut off by Stiles.

"Did you know he was a werewolf, before we did? Like as soon as he told you he was bitten?" Stiles asked.

"No. Well not until he told me about the symptoms and stuff, but that's not the point." I said getting back to what I was saying before.

"When I found out Scott was a werewolf, I freaked out. I was going to tell you. But, I didn't want you freaking out about having two werewolf best friends. I thought it would be to much." I finished

"So did you ever plan on telling us?" Scott asked

"Well, no, not really." I confessed.

"Really?!" They both asked

"What?! You guys would have found out eventually." I snapped at them

"Wait...How did you find out Scott? You never told me." Stiles said, eyeing Scott.

"Remember, that...thing you saw on the webcam?" Scott asked

Stiles nodded his head.

"It was Derek. He was telling me he would kill me if I played in the game . He told me if I shifted in front of them they would find out about me, him, and Mackenzie. That's kind of how I figured it out. He made it pretty clear." Scott explained.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Scott asked

"Six or seven months." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Months?!" They asked in unison

"Yeah, it had happened during the summer." I answered again.

"You seem totally cool with us asking you all this stuff." Stiles said.

"No more secrets. Right?" I asked

"Right.'' Scott said

"Right." Stiles said too.

"You are going to the game , right?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

Great. We kind of...have to...umm...dig up a body on Derek's property." Stiles said, rushing through the last part.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Look, the other night, when I went all wolf, I was running through the woods. I found Allison's jacket. It was hanging on a tree branch, out in the middle of woods. Then Derek showed up and then the hunters, it was all a big mess. But I got out okay. Then when I went to school today Allison had that jacket. I asked her who gave it to her, she said that she thought it was Lydia, because Allison found it in her locker. I asked her about Derek driving her home, and I guess I was a little to aggresive in asking her, because she got a little scared and hurried to her class." Scott explained.

"Well, I wonder why I didn't know any of this. I am oblivious to everything apparently." I said, earning a chuckle from Stiles.

"But, anyways, I went to Derek's to _talk_ to him. And I smelt blood, human blood. I looked to the side of his house and there was this giant pile of dirt, like a whole had been dug and the filled. We also have to go to the hospital to check out the body they found." Scott told me

"Why?" I asked.

"I think Derek killed the girl in the woods. I just want to see if the scent's match, okay?" He asked

"Okay." I finally said.

"Great. Let's go." Stiles said jumping off my bed.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo oOoOO

"Hey." Stiles whispered, pointing at the morgue sign.

"Okay." Scott said, walking off towards the morgue. Leaving Stiles and I alone.

Stiles just stared at me. I ignored it and walked off finding a place to sit, I walked around a corner to an empty seat. I spotted Lydia a few chairs over, and apparently so did Stiles.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles said nervously, leaning against the wall.

"You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology." He said, pointing at her. She tilted her head to the side, twirling her hair.

"Uh, anyways, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course." Stiles said, Lydia completely ignoring what he was saying.

"Maybe we could...uh..get to know each other a little better?" Stiles asked.

"Hold on, give me a second." Lydia said, pulling a bluetooth of her ear.

"Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" She asked, I scoffed at her.

He chuckled nervously, "No." He said, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Do girls not find me attractive?" He asked, looking at me, I was about to speak when he asked me a question that caught me way off guard.

"Do you find me attractive, be honest?' Stiles asked.

"Being completely honest, yes I do." I answered.

"R-r-really, like you really do?" He asked, smiling widely.

"I mean, yeah. Your the cutest guy I know. And your a great kisser." I said giggling at the last part.

He blushed. "We were ten when that happened. You still remember?" He asked

"I would never forget. You were my first kiss." I confessed.

He chuckled. "Mine too, and my only." He confessed to me.

"Really? You haven't kissed another girl besides me?" I asked, my eyes wide

"Yeah, girls don't find me attractive. Well most girls." He said looking at me.

"Don't think that, Stiles. You'll find someone." I said, putting my hand on his cheek, looking him in the eye. His eyes then flickered down to my lips, then back up to my face. I could feel him lean in closer, I was to. Our lips were barely touching when, Scott came running up to us, he saw what was going on and smiled widely. Stiles and I quickly pulled away, sharing an awkward glance.

"Anyways...the scent was the same." Scott said

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied

Stiles sighed, "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." He said.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said.

"I say we use it." Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Tell me something first," Stiles started, "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" He asked.

"There were bite marks on the body, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott informed him.

"Okay." Stiles said

"Then were gonna' need a shovel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

We were parked a little ways from Derek's house waiting for him to leave, so he couldn't see us. I was very hesitant about being here. Derek wouldn't have killed the girl. He is a little crazy, but not psycho killer crazy.

"You guys, I doubt Derek killed the girl." I said, leaning between them.

"Why would he have a body buried on his property then. The scent's smelled the same." Scott shot back at me.

"I know, Scott. I have this feeling. I just do, ok." I explained

"Well, were about to find out if your right." Stiles said, jumping out of the car pulling the shovel with him, as Derek drove off.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said

"Different how?" I asked

"I don't know." He said

"Let's just get this over with."

We all made our way over to the pile of dirt on the ground. They both looked at me before they started to dig.

"This is taking way to long." Scott said, wiping his forehead.

"Just keep going." Stiles said.

"What if he comes back?" I asked

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles replied.

'What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said.

"Which is?" I asked

"We all run in different directions. Who ever he catches first, to bad." Stiles explained.

"I hate that plan." Scott and I said in unison.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." Stiles said, as he poked something in the ground with his shovel.

We all started to get the dirt off of the object, and untie the knots that was holding it together.

"Hurry!" Scott whispered.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in nine hundred knots?" Stiles asked.

"I'll do it." I said, hurrying to untie the knots.

Once we had finally got all the knots untied, we removed the blanket to reveal, a wolf's head. Scott and Stiles let out two girlish screams, jumping out of the hole.

I hadn't even flinched. I went to go touch the head.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles said, still clearly freaking out.

"Really? It's a freaking wolf's head. Not a human one, and you to scream like a bunch of scared little girls." I complained, looking back up at them.

'I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood." Stiles said, looking at Scott.

"I told you something was different." Scott replied.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said, throwing a hand up in the air.

"We gotta get out of here." I said

"Yeah." They both said.

"Okay, help me cover this up." I asked them.

Stiles had suddenly stopped. Something catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding onto his knee for balance.

"You see that flower." He asked, pointing behind me.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

I looked behind me and saw the purple flower sticking out of the ground.

"It's wolfsbane." I stated

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Have you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?" Stiles asked

"No." Scott answered.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asked.

"No! What?" Scott asked

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles sighed, walking over to the purple flower, pulling it out of the ground, slowly.

"You guys." Scott said

"Look."

We all looked down to see the body of a girl, covered in dirt. Once he had grabbed the last of the rope attached to the flower, I started to feel really light-headed. It felt like my side was ripping apart, then my head hit the ground. My whole world went white. I could hear the faint echo of my friends voices.

"Ma-Mackenzie, are you there?" I heard Scott ask.

"Mackenzie! Oh my god, Scott, I don't think she's breathing! We have to get her to the hospital. Now!" I heard Stiles yell, before I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! **

**A/N: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I do own my OC's**

**Read&Review!**

* * *

_- I ask myself why, and in that same breath,as I watch you, I get my answer. It's everything about you; it's that teasing smile, your warm scent. It's the curve of your arms, the ring of your voice. It's just everything about you. But more than that, it's everything about the way you make me laugh, cry, smile, and hurt. It's everything that I cannot, and would not, want to let go of._

* * *

The loud beeps and buzzes of a machine next to me had woke me from my sleep. Once I had my eyes open, and was fully awake I examined my surroundings. There was a giant and long window at the end of the room, the view was dark and starry, which only meant it was nighttime. I was lying in a hospital bed with very itchy sheets draped over my legs. My right hand had an IV connected up to a medicine drip, with one of those things they clamp on your fingers, I never really knew exactly what it was, but it's supposed to check your pulse. I looked over to my left and saw numerous amounts of stuffed animals, and balloons with _Get Well Soon_ written on them. They were surrounding the few bodies that were in the chairs that sat in the area. Two of the bodies belonged to my mother and my little brother, who were sitting in a chair, feet propped on another, snuggle next to each other. The two other bodies belonged to my two best friends. Scott, who was reclined back in a chair, head hanging to the side and resting on his shoulder, his mouth hanging open slightly. And Stiles, who was in the seat closest to me, he was reclined back in a chair similar to the way Scott was, except his head was laying on the side of the hospital bed, a pillow pushed under his head in an awkward position that looked painful, but it seemed to not be bothering him. His fingers were also tightly intertwined with mine. I heard a quiet knock on the door as a young and pale, blond-haired nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered, seeing that the other people in the room were still sleeping.

"Fine. But, I am a little thirsty." I answered, touching my sore throat, as I tried to swallow.

"That's good that your feeling okay. I'm here to check your vitals for right now. The real doctor will be in later to see how your doing. And I'll get you some water as soon as I've got you all checked." The nurse said sweetly.

As she began to press the stethoscope to my chest, she glanced down at my hand, which was still connected to Stiles' hand.

"That your boyfriend?" She said with a grin.

I blushed furiously at the question.

"O-Oh no," I started, " I woke up and he was holding my hand. I'm afraid if I moved it he would wake up. He's my best friend, not my boyfriend." I finished, blushing at the thought of Stiles as my boyfriend.

She managed a small "oh.". Once she was done checking my vitals, she went to get me the water she promised earlier.

She entered the room again, a few minutes later. She had a big of jug of water in her hand. She extended it towards me, which I eagerly grabbed at it, taking a big gulp of the water.

" Oh my gosh. Thank you." I said happily

She chuckled and headed towards the door. She stopped about a foot from the door and turned around.

"You should probably wake them up. They'll be happy to talk to you, since it's been a few days." She said smiling.

"A few days?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, you've been out for about three days. They'll be more than relieved to see that you're awake." She explained, before leaving the room with a soft thud coming from the door as it clicked closed.

I looked back over to my left, they were all still sleeping, peacefully. I hated to wake them, but I wanted to talk to them. So I gently shook Stiles' hand causing him to grunt lowly and lift his head. Once he opened his eyes and saw me he jumped at me engulfing me in a bear hug. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, just holding on to each other, his face was buried into my neck and my face was pressed up against his surprisingly bulky and warm chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly. His hands were slowly rubbing up and down my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice, but it was sort of muffled by my mouth being pressed against his chest.

"Yes. I'm fine just happy to see you awake, and breathing." He said, his hot breath hitting my neck, causing me to shiver. I pulled away from him and scooted back, giving him room to sit on the bed.

"We should probably wake up Scott. I want to talk before your mom and little brother wake up." Stiles said, glancing over at the people sitting in the chairs next to us.

"Scott." I whispered.

Scott grunted and turned his head the other way.

"Scott." I said in a yelled whisper.

He grunted again and mumbled a soft "no."

"Will you hand me that?' I asked Stiles, pointing to the pillow at the end of the bed. He smiled, handing it to me.

"Wake the hell up." I whispered, throwing the pillow and hitting Scott in the face.

"Ugh...what?" Scott groaned.

Stiles and I both chuckled.

"I said wake up." I responded, throwing another pillow at Scott that Stiles had handed to me. I hit him in the stomach this time.

"Okay, I'm up." Scott said in defeat, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, Hey. Your awake." He said excitedly, rushing over to hug me.

"Um..Scott, we probably need to catch her up on what happened while she was out." Stiles said to Scott, pointing at me.

"Oh...um..Yeah. Well, we won the lacrosse game." Scott said, throwing his hands in the air.

"More like you won the lacrosse game." Stiles mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I laughed softly. "Well that's great." I said

"Anything else?"

"Allison kissed me." Scott said, looking at the ground and smiling.

"She did? Oh my god! So you two are going out now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Scott said, his grin getting wider.

"Well, if you two are done with your little girl talk, I would like to get to the more important stuff here." Stiles said in annoyance.

"Okay. Okay. I'm done." I sighed.

"So..After you had passed out we rushed you here and stayed till your mom and brother got here. Scott and I called my dad and told him about the body, and that it was buried on Derek's property, and that he had to be the killer." Stiles explained.

"You guys turned him in? He's in jail? You guys don't even know if he was the killer." I said in shock.

"I wasn't finished." Stiles said.

"The medical examiner looked at the body. They found animal hair on it. So, Derek being human and not animal, he was released from jail. But, here's the kicker, the body belonged to Laura Hale. Derek's sister." He told me.

"His sister!?" I gasped, choking on the drink of water I had just took.

'I kept telling you he wasn't the killer."

"He still could be. We don't know that he's not the killer." Scott yelled in rage.

I flinched at the sudden anger coming from Scott. I looked at Stiles who shared the same shocked expression I had.

"Dude. You didn't have to yell at her." Stiles said

"I-I'm sorry Mackenzie. I guess I kind of just lost my temper a little bit." Scott said, a frown forming on his face.

"Yeah, a little bit." I mumbled

"Oh my god Mackenzie." A voice yelled from the left of us. It was my mom. Scott's yelling must have woke her up. She hurried towards me and burried her face into my hair, while my little brother climbed up into my lap and wrapped his arms around me, as I did the same to him.

"You're okay, right?" Drew mumbled into my chest.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reassured him, pulling him closer to me.

"Are you sure." My mom asked, pulling away from me.

I nodded. She sat down in the chair next to me, my little brother still in my lap. We heard a knock on the door making us all turn our heads. A middle-aged man with dark hair and blue eyes with a white coat and a clipboard walked in.

"Your... Mackenzie Grey?" The doctor asked, extending his hand.

"Yes." I answered, shaking his hand.

"You must be mom." He said, looking towards my mother.

"Yes. I am." My mother answered, shaking his hand.

"And who must you be?' The doctor asked, smiling down at my little brother.

"I'm her little brother. My name's Drew." He giggled, shaking his hand.

"Well...I should probably get straight to business here. They plan on releasing you tonight. As soon as I'm done talking to you, I'll get the discharge papers. The nurse told me your vitals were great, so that's a good thing." He told me.

"We checked your blood when they brought you in and you seemed to have a high amount of aconite in it." The doctor said, flipping through his clipboard.

"Aconite. You mean Wolfsbane." Stiles said

"Yes. But Aconite is the medical term we use." He told him.

"The good thing is that the second time we drew blood, it was completely out of your system. You could have gotten Aconite Poisoning, which is very bad, and most of the time fatal. But, you were very lucky."

"Are you by any chance epileptic?" The doctor asked.

"No. I've never had a seizure before." I told him

"Well, when your friends brought you in you were having really bad convulsions. We had to sedate you to get you to stop. You had a few more throughout the night. But, they eventually stopped when the aconite was completely out of your system." The doctor told me.

"You need to be extra careful next time. Try not to go near that stuff again."

"Thanks for explaining this to me." I said, trying not to freak out.

"Okay then, I'll get all this stuff off you, so you can change. Then I'll go get your discharge papers. So you can go home." He said, unhooking all the stuff and taking out my IV, before leaving the room.

My mom handed me some sweats and a white v-neck to change into. She grabbed my brother and took him out of the room, Scott and Stiles following close behind. I quickly slipped off the hospital gown and threw the clean clothes on. Once I was finished, I opened the door to see my mom holding the papers that the doctor had given her.

'Ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah." I answered

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoo

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Stiles said, rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. Of course." I said, shaking from the frigid cold.

He caught me off guard by pulling me into a hug. But I soon realized what was happening and pulled him into the hug even tighter, because he was so warm, and it was so cold right now, him hugging me just felt really nice.

"Stay safe. Okay." He told me.

"Okay." I sighed, pulling back from the hug.

I turned to see Scott, who had a grin on his face the size of Texas.

"Shut up." I giggle, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey. I didn't say anything." Scott laughed

"You were going to." I chuckled

"But I didn't." He whispered into my ear.

"We gotta go." My mom said, pulling open the car door.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I said waving at Scott and Stiles, climbing into the car.

"We better." Stiles said, pointing at me.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a fairly quick drive home from the hospital. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I rushed to the door, wanting to get out of the chilly weather. When my mom, had finally reached the door and unlocked it, I rushed inside. I whispered a soft "goodnight" to her and my brother, before heading upstairs. Once I had reached my bedroom door, I fumbled with the door knob a bit. I finally got it open and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I fell on my bed with a quiet "thud". I reached over to turn my lamp on. I fell off my bed, screaming, when I saw Derek sitting in my computer chair a few feet away.

"Are you okay?!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Totally fine. No worries." I half-yelled back at her.

"What the hell, dude?" I asked Derek, hitting him in the chest.

"I heard you were in the hospital." He said, completely unphased by the sudden blow to his chest.

"Yeah. So." I said, shrugging my shoulders taking a seat on the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"If you count passing out, not breathing, and having a seizure okay. Then yeah, I'm great." I said sarcastically.

"You had a seizure?" He asked, staring at me.

'Yeah. That's what the doctor said. Scott and Stiles said so to, they were the ones that brought me in." I told him.

"You know, you can't really trust everything they say." He said.

"Your just mad that they turned you in for the body." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But, why would I kill my sister. She is the reason I came back here. I came back looking for her." He explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"If it makes you feel any better. The whole time Stiles and Scott thought you killed the girl. I told them it couldn't have been you." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, of course you would think that. Scott still thinks I'm the one that bit him." He said, scowling at me.

I chuckled.

"No scowling around me." I said, playfully slapping his face.

"Just tell him you didn't bite him."

"He won't believe me." He said

"You're right. I just wish he would shut up about it. He complains about it all the time, he complains about you all the time." I sighed, frowning.

"Hey, no frowning." He said smirking at me, holding my face by the chin.

"If only everyone knew how big of a softie you are. You try to act all tough and intimidate people. When really your just like a giant teddy bear, with big muscles." I said, smiling.

"I am not a softie. I just don't hate you." He said, climbing out of my room and on to the roof, before jumping off and running into the woods.

I let out a loud sigh and climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOo

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott sighed in frustration.

"I just woke up."

"Have you ever had a dream like that, Mackenzie?" Scott asked

"Not that I recall." I said, shaking my head

"Well I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe." Scott explained.

"I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles said.

'Usually ends a little differently."

"Okay." I yelled, throwing my hands out in front of me to stop Stiles.

"Gross, man. Just...Just, No." I said shaking my head, he grabbed ahold of my arms and smiled.

"Oh...Whatever." He chuckled.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Noted. Let me take a quick guess here..." Stiles said, but was cut off by Scott.

"No. I know. You think it had something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow." Scott said.

"Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles lied.

Scott stared at him.

"Yeah. That's totally it." Stiles said.

"Hey. Come on. It's going to be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know it's not like there is a _Lycanthropy For Beginners_ class you can take." Stiles said, trying to cheer up Scott.

Stiles look at me.

"Hey, maybe.." Stiles started before I cut him off.

"No. Not happening. I can barely keep control on full moons. Let alone, train some one." I protested.

"What about..." I started, Stiles hit me on the shoulder.

"Derek." Stiles finished for me.

"You forget about the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Okay. First off. Ow! What the hell? I was just making a suggestion. And by we.. I think you mean you and Scott. Because, if I remember correctly. I was in the hospital. You guys should have listened to me when I said he couldn't be the killer. But, no. No one ever listens to Mackenzie." I yelled at him.

"She's right, Stiles. He's the one that bit me. He should help me." Scott said

"He didn't bite you." I told him

"Yes. He did." Scott shot back at me.

"No. He. Did. Not." I said, through my teeth

"Can you not get that through your head. He. Did. Not. Bite. You." I said slowly

"Yes. He did." Scott said.

"Whatever." I sighed throwing my hands up in the air.

"But anyways, just chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." Scott answered, throwing the double doors at the end of the hall.

There was a bus, with police tape surrounding it. The back doors of the bus were completely destroyed, and everything was covered in blood.

"Oh. My. God." I said in panic.

"I think it did." Stiles said in worry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She's probably fine." I said, trying to calm Scott down.

"She's not answering my texts, Mackenzie." Scott said, frustrated.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right." Stiles said.

"A seriously amazing coincidence." I mumbled.

"You are not helping!" Stiles yelled.

"Sorry, damn! Don't have to get all aggressive about it." I yelled back at him.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott asked, touching my shoulder.

"I am." I reassured him.

We started down the hall a little ways.

"Do you see her?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles answered.

Scott was becoming frustrated. He was breathing faster, rubbing his hands through his hair and up and down his face. He slammed himself against a locker. I could hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. He let out a scream, and hit his fist against the locker. Leaving it hanging by a screw. He slowly backed away from the locker. He ran into someone, it was Allison. I let out a sigh of relief.

"He found Allison." I told Stiles.

"Thank god." Stiles sighed.

I looked over to the locker that Scott had nearly destroyed, to see Jackson trying to fit it back on. I tapped on Stiles chest with the back of my hand.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking down at me.

"Look." I chuckled pointing at Jackson.

I guess he saw us staring, because he turned around a few seconds later.

"What are you two asswipes looking at?" Jackson asked angrily.

"Oh god." I laughed loudly before grabbing Stiles and heading to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said, turned around in his chair.

'Could have been animal blood." I told him

"Yeah. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles added.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." I said.

"Raw?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall, and Ms. Grey, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris said from the front of the classroom.

"I think you three would benefit from a little distance, yes?" He asked.

"No." I said

Mr. Harris pointed at where he wanted us each to sit. We all gathered our stuff. I sat next to Jackson, while Scott sat next to Rebecca, and Stiles sat next to Danny.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much." Mr. Harris said sarcastically.

Stiles let out a small scoff. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

I raised my hand.

"Mr. Harris." I said, out of breath.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at me.

"I-I c-can't breath." I said, gasping for air.

"I-I-I think I-It's the Separation Anxiety." I said smirking towards the end.

The room howled with laughter.

"Mackenzie." He said sternly

"Mr. Harris." I shot back, bobbing my head up and down.

I saw Stiles and Scott smiling and laughing at me, so I grinned widely at them.

I turned to see Jackson smiling at me and shaking his head. I smirked at him, before playfully pushing him.

"Hey! I think they found something." Rebecca said, jumping up and heading towards the window.

We all rushed over to the window, as we watched a man get pulled over to a medical van on a stretcher.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott mumbled.

I screamed and jumped behind Scott and Stiles when the man shot up from the stretcher screaming, his body and face covered in blood.

"Okay." Stiles sighed

"This is good. This is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

You guys...I did that." Scott told us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"But, dreams aren't memories." I said heading towards the lunch table.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott said, sitting down.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

I'm not saying that he does. But, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott explained.

"You don't know if he was in total control." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't not know it." Scott whispered.

"I can't go out with Allison." Scott sighed.

"I have to cancel."

"No." Stiles said sternly

"You can't just cancel out your whole life. We will figure it out."

"Figure what out?" A voice belonging to the one and only Lydia asked, sitting down at our table.

I was in utter shock. Lydia never hung out with us. She never sat at our table. She also never spoke more than a few words to us unless she had to.

"Uh...just, uh, homework." I managed to squeak out, as more people sat down at our table.

Our table was soon filled with people. Rebecca sat to the left of me, Stiles on the right. Danny was beside Stiles and Jackson was at the end of the table. Lydia was next to Scott, who was in front of Stiles. And Allison was in front of me and next to Scott.

"Hey." Allison said, smiling at me.

"Long time, no talk." I chuckled, taking a drink of my water.

"Anybody hear about the bus driver?" Danny asked.

"I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Maybe a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson added.

"A cougar is a mountain lion, isn't it?" Lydia asked, twirling her fork.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my apple, Allison chuckled at me.

"Who cares? It was probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyways." Jackson said rudely.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said, showing us a video on his phone.

"I know this guy." Scott said.

"You do?" Allison and I asked at the same time

Scott gave us a strange look before continuing what he was saying.

"Yeah. When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained to us.

Lydia sighed loudly and played with her hair.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked, poking at the food on her tray.

Like...oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked, looking at Allison.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You said that you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked tilting her head.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Allison said, giving an unsure look at Scott.

I shared a concerned look with Stiles and Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos." Lydia complained, look at Jackson.

"I want to do something fun. Hey, why don't you and Stiles come to?" Lydia asked excitedly, looking at me.

Stiles choked on the piece of apple he had just bit off, while I tried not to choke on the water I had just gulped down.

"I-I...uh" I started.

"Great. Your coming." Lydia said, smiling.

"Do you really wanna hang out, like, us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah. I guess. Sounds fun." Allison said.

"You know what else sounds like fun?" Jackson asked.

"Stabbing myself in the face. With this fork." Jackson said, holding up a fork.

"Are you sure you want to do that Jackson? You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face, now would you?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head to the side and smirking at him.

"I always knew you thought it was pretty." Jackson said, smiling widely at me.

"This is not going to go well." I whispered to Stiles, leaning back in my chair and sighing to myself.

"Tell me about it." Stiles mumbled, shoving curly fries into his mouth.

"So, if the six of us are hanging out...Maybe we should do bowling." Lydia said giving us all a questioning look.

"You love to bowl, Jackson." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah. With actual competition." Jackson said, pulling his arm back.

"How do you know we aren't actual competition?" Allison asked playfully.

'You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott.

"Sort of." Scott mumbled.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked, moving the trays away and leaning closer to Scott.

"Yes." Scott said, leaning even closer to Jackson, only inches from his face.

"In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said, smirking at Jackson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're a terrible bowler." I shouted.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott said in frustration.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said

"First it was the whole group date thing."

"Yeah. Why the hell did we get pulled into this?" I asked, motioning to Stiles and I, walking backwards down the hallway.

"Maybe...Lydia thought you two were a couple and wanted to go." Scott said, clearly not caring.

I stopped in my tracks. I looked at Stiles, who was blushing, I started to blush and looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with him. I turned around and started down the hall again.

"Well, you do realize I can't bowl for shit, and neither can Stiles." I said, looking at Scott.

"I know!" Stiles shouted.

" And out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." We all said at the same time.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death." Stiles said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Hey! You guys "hang out" with me, and you call me hot all the time." I said in mock hurt.

"You're different." Stiles said, smiling at me.

I smirked back at him.

"Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend." Stiles continued.

"You and Danny can start hanging out." I added, chuckling as Stiles did to.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't..." Scott started

" I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said, looking at me.

"...I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out..." Scott continued

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, hitting Scott on the shoulder.

"...I make first line, and the team captain wants to kill me, and now..." Scott said, pulling his phone out.

"Now, I'm going to be late for work." Scott said, running down the hall and out of the school.

"Wait, Scott you didn't..." Stiles shouted.

"Am I attractive to gay guys..." He yelled down the hall.

"You didn't answer my question.." He mumbled.

He then turned to me and started to say something.

"Do not ask me that question, Stiles. One, I am not a guy, as you can tell." I said, motioning up and down my body.

"And two, I'm not gay."

"But..." He started.

"No. Just ask Danny." I joked, shrugging my shoulders and laughing.

He shot me a look and I smirked at him.

"I gotta go." I said, heading outside.

"Later." He said, waving at me.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I got home after school, my mom left for work. Leaving me with my brother. Great. I sat him down in front of the TV, which kept him busy for a few hours, giving me time to take a nap, but that only lasted about fifteen minutes. Because, I was disturbed by the ringing coming from my phone. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Scott. I considered pushing the _end_ button, instead of answering it. Just so I wouldn't have to hear him complain. But he was my friend, and he needed my help now, more than ever. I pressed the _answer_ button.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I went to the hospital." Scott said quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up from the couch.

"It's not what you think. Don't worry." He reassured me.

"I went to ask my mom if I could borrow the car."

"And, this is important because..." I yawned, stretching.

"There was this room. It had this _scent_, and me being curious, I went inside." He told me.

" A scent?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. It just smelt really familiar." he said

"Anyways, when I got inside there was somebody in the room. I started walking closer, and I recognized the person. It was the bus driver. I went to move closer and he shot up and started freaking out at screaming. Then my mom came in and, yeah.." He explained, trailing off towards the end.

"Maybe, you just, scared the crap out of him." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

The other line stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I'm kidding, okay? Maybe, Derek can help you." I told him.

"Derek?!" He yelled

"Yes, Derek." I said.

"No." He said firmly.

"For the love of...Will you just do it, for me?" I asked sweetly.

"I guess." He sighed loudly.

"Yes! Thank you. I love you, so much." I said happily, making him laugh.

"I guess I'm going to go talk to him?" He asked unsure.

"Yes. Go talk to him. Now." I said

"Okay." He sighed again, before hanging up.

I put my phone on the table and looked at the clock. 9:47pm. God..How long had I been talking to him? I had forgotten to put my brother to bed at eight. I cursed to myself. I looked over to the spot near the TV. My brother was passed out on the floor. I laughed quietly to myself. I stood up and walked over to my brother and picked him up and carried him to his room. I layed him down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him. I whispered "goodnight", then closed his door.

I was extremely hungry, so I walked to the kitchen turning any other lights that were on, off. I reached the fridge and took out some of the leftover pizza, and put it in the microwave. I got me a glass of water. Once the food was ready, I sat down at the table and started eating. It was very quiet. I felt a sort of eerie and uneasy feeling, as I ate alone. But, I ignored it though and finished my meal. Once I was finished, I rinsed my dishes off and turned off the kitchen light. I walked towards the backdoor to lock it. I stopped when I saw a tall dark figure standing about eight or nine feet tall by a tree. I hesitated before running towards the sliding door and locking it, and quickly closing blinds that cover it. After a few seconds I looked back outside, peeking through the blinds. The figure was gone. I stopped to listen. I could hear a faint growl coming from the front door. I ran towards it to lock it. When I reached it the door creaked open. I tried to close it, but whatever was on the other side of the door was keeping it open, and was much stronger than me. I took a second of hesitation, before ramming the door closed with my shoulder. The door started to rattle and shake as the growling got louder. I pressed my back against the door, using as much force as I could to keep it closed. It let out a loud howl, causing me to fall to the floor. I felt myself turning, it was painful, not like the other times, actually worst then the full moons to be honest. It literally felt like every bone in my body was being broken over and over again, every time it healed. I felt my nails protruding from my fingers, it made them sore. My teeth, even worse. My gums felt like they were on fire. It hurt like hell. I let out something close to half yell and half howl. I wanted to die. I was in so much pain.

"Stop. Please, just stop." I whispered through sobs.

It let out another loud roar,before bursting through the door landing on top of me.

"I won't stop until your mine." It whispered into my ear, growling deep in its throat, then jumping of me and disappearing.

My mom walked in the door a few minutes later. She saw me laying there, crying and scared to death.

"What happened?! Are you okay? Is Drew alright? What's wrong?" She all managed to ask in one breath.

"I don't know, and no I'm not fine." I cried, as my brother ran into the front door hallway.

"Oh my god. You're alright." My mom said relieved to see my brother in one piece.

"Is she alright?" He asked scared

"Yes. She's fine. Don't worry. Now go back to bed." She said softly, he turned and walked back to his room.

I had finally gained enough strength to push myself up off the ground and reach the stairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Can you just try to believe me when I say I'm fine, even though I'm not." I said heading up the stairs.

"Don't worry mom. I'm a big girl. If I can't handle something I'll come to you first for help. Promise."

Once I reached my bed, I quickly pulled the blankets over me, and cried myself to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

I woke up the next morning, my eyes were red and puffy. The only good thing is that it was Saturday. Thank God. I refused to talk about last night with my mom. I wouldn't talk about it with anybody. I was still trying to recover from it myself. Scott had called me, going on and on about his talk with Derek and that him and Stiles were headed towards the school and that they would be at the bowling alley soon. Group date. I groaned to myself. I had been dreading this. I hated that I got pulled into this, but, Stiles did too. Which didn't make me feel so horrible. Because, I knew he would be suffering it too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

I had been standing in front of my bedroom mirror for the last thirty minutes trying to find an outfit. I had finally decided on a white v-neck, red skinny jeans, black vans, and a leather jacket, which made me feel a lot like Derek, but it went with the outfit and I liked it.

"So, a date?" My mom asked from my bedroom door.

I jumped at hearing her voice, throwing my hands to my chest.

"Gosh, mom, learn to knock." I said, trying to calm rapidly beating heart.

Sorry. But, I'm just so excited you have a date." She said excitedly.

"Group date." I corrected her.

"That I didn't even want to go to."

"Who's the lucky boy?" She asked smirking at me.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Stiles. And I wouldn't exactly say lucky, I mean he is going with me." I told her.

Awww..Stiles. You guys are just so cute together." She smiled.

"Mom!" I whined, blushing at her calling me and Stiles _cute together_.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll go." She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Thank you." I said.

"Be safe." She said before heading downstairs.

"Okay." I yelled

"I mean it." She yelled back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Stiles and I sat down at our seats, and started to put on our bowling shoes. Stiles was rambling on about how this group date is stupid, and that it is going to be a disaster. I chuckled at him. We both watched as Jackson grabbed Lydia from behind an kissed her cheek, then helped her throw the ball, which landed in the gutter. Stiles laughed, causing him to get the death glare from Jackson, which made me laugh even harder than Stiles did, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Cheer up." I said, bumping his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either, Stiles."

"Your up, Mackenzie." Jackson said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked at Stiles, who just laughed. I got up and grabbed a ball. I walked to the lane and took a deep breath, before swinging my arm back and throwing the ball forward, getting a strike. I smiled to myself, as I walked back to my seat.

"I thought you said you were terrible at this." Stiles whispered to me.

"I haven't been bowling since, before I was a werewolf. Maybe that's why I'm so good." I whispered into his ear as I laughed.

Allison had went and got a strike also. Stiles wasn't as good, but it wasn't as bad as Scott, who's ball landed in the gutter each time.

I sighed to myself. Stiles groaned throwing his head back, while I layed my head lazily on his shoulder.

"This is so boring." I yawned.

He looked down at me.

"Wanna go get something to eat?' He whispered.

"Oh my gosh, yes." I whispered back.

We quietly sneaked away from the group, giving our bowling shoes to the worker as we left and headed towards Stiles' Jeep.

He stopped at a fast food restraunt, and ordered some curly fries, a few hamburgers, and a couple of drinks for him and I.

"You want me to drop you off at your house?" He asked with a mouthful of curly fries.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place? I was going to stay at Allison's, but since we left, I don't think that would be the best thing to go to her house, she bombard me with questions." I said

"Uh, yeah, sure, you can stay at my place." He said nervously.

"Okay." I laughed

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

I was sitting cross legged on Stiles' bed, watching him play some pointless sports game that he was rambling on and on about, while I finished up the food we had gotten on our way here.

"This is stupid." I said, chewing at the straw, from my drink.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"This is not stupid."

"Kinda is." I sighed.

"I thought you loved video games." He said, pausing his game.

'Yeah, when I was eight." I rolled my eyes.

"God... You're no fun." He sighed, turning his game off and throwing himself on the bed, causing my food to fall from the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey...I was gonna eat that." I said sadly, then laughed.

He laughed at me while I picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"Can I ask you something?" He sat up as I sat back down on the bed, in the spot next to him.

"Sure." I said cautiously.

"How did you handle your dads death?" He asked softly.

"Horribly." I sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, we both had to go through similar situations, I wanna know how you dealt with it. I always had panic attacks, after my mom died, I thought they would never stop, but they did. My moms death hit me really hard, and I know this is a sensitive subject, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told me.

I don't mind talking about it." I whispered.

"Honestly, I didn't talk to anyone for days, maybe even weeks. I stayed in my room most of the time. I refused to go to school. I just wanted to avoid everyone and everything." I said softly, laying back on the bed.

"What about your mom?" He asked, laying down too.

"She was depressed. Really depressed. She was like you were, always having panic attacks. I was constantly trying to calm her down. It's a good thing my brother was to little to understand exactly what was going on." I explained to him, crying quietly, tears streaming down my face.

I'm sorry you had to go through that." He smiled sadly, pulling me into a hug.

"You had to go through a lot to, Stiles." I said, my face buried in his chest, sobbing into his t-shirt.

"I couldn't imagine a life without my mom. She's like a lifeline for me." I told him, crying harder now.

"You shouldn't be crying." He said sadly, pulling my face to his, and wiping my tears away.

"You were just like your mom." I said smiling

"Always happy and positive, and trying to make others feel better."

He stayed quiet and looked at me. smiling.

"And those eyes." I said dramatically.

"Those big brown eyes." I said looking him in the eyes, smiling back.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds. Stiles hand was still on my cheek, and he pulled my face closer to his.

"I was always a sucker for brown eyes, you know." I admitted, smiling and looking back at him, our face only inches apart.

His eyes flickered down to my lips as I did the same to him, he then quickly looked back up at me, and stared at me, liked he was asking for permission to kiss me. I nodded. He smiled and pulled me closer and pressed my lips to his, we stayed like this for a while, kissing, smiling back at each other. Once he pulled back from me, I laughed softly and blushed. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Do you...Do you want me to, uh, sleep down there?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and pointed at the ground.

"Stiles, this is your house. You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. If anybody, it should be me." I smiled, shaking my head.

"I am not making you sleep on the floor, Mackenzie." He laughed.

" And I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." I said smirking at him.

"You sure you want me to sleep, here, with you, after what just happened?" He asked nervously.

"It's fine, Stiles. Not like I'm gonna try and seduce you or anything." I said, patting the spot next to me, smirking back at him.

"You actually think you can seduce me." He said, pointing at himself.

"Yes. I do think I can seduce you." I said seriously.

"What.." He said, surprised.

"Oh my gosh, go to sleep, Stiles." I sighed pulling the blanket over us.

He laughed loudly, and I chuckled into my pillow.

"Night, Stiles." I said, closing my eyes.

"Night." He sighed


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the loud slam of a door, coming from behind me. I slowly forced my eyes open, squinting when the bright light coming from the windows shined on my face. I put my hand in front of my face, trying to block out as much sunlight as I could. I looked down realizing the sheets from the bed weren't mine, they were Stiles._ Stiles_ I thought. I remember the kiss from last night as soon as I thought about him. I didn't really know what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, trying to forget about it right now. I heard a loud sigh coming from behind me, causing me to turn around. I gasped at the sight, and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"God Stiles, put on some clothes." I groaned, holding my now throbbing head, trying to avoid looking at a naked Stiles.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." He shouted, pulling his boxers on quickly.

I slowly got up from the ground and moved back to the bed, burying my face into the pillow, I groaned at the pain. I sighed and turned so I was on my back.

"Good morning." Stiles said, sitting down next to me.

'Morning." I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked

He looked at his phone and sighed

"Bout'' eleven." He said

"Crap. I need to get home." I said, rushing to pick up my things, tripping over Stiles clothes as I got up.

He laughed and shook his head, I continued picking my things up and headed for the door.

'Wait." He said quickly as I reached the door.

'I forgot something." He said quietly, and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled and pulled away.

"I gotta go." I whispered

"Okay." He sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO 

I was sitting in my computer chair, tapping my fingers repeatedly on the desk, while I stared out the window, looking at the almost full moon. I groaned quietly to myself and threw my head back, and spinned my chair around. The loud bang of someone hitting the floor had startled me, making me fall out of my chair.

'Mackenzie." The figure mumbled softly.

I recognized who it was instantly, by the roughness in their voice.

"Derek." I said questioningly, walking carefully towards him.

"I was- I.." He trailed off s his voice got quieter, and his eyes began to shut, eventually falling asleep.

"Great." I sighed

'What am I supposed to do now?"

I shook him a few times, trying to wake him up, but I was unsuccessful. I dragged him towards my bed and slowly lifted him up onto it. I crawled into bed next to him. Keeping my distance. I finally got tired enough and eventually fell asleep. I was just really worried my mom would see him in the morning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOOo

I woke up the next morning to find Derek gone. I let out a sigh of relief, but I was still worried.

I groaned internally, remembering it was monday. I got up and walked towards my closet, not bothering to take a shower, since I took one last night before the whole Derek thing happened. Besides, I didn't have time anyways.

I grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. Once I had finished I grabbed my thing and headed out to the car where my mom and little brother were waiting. I got in the car and leaned my head against the window and sighed. I couldn't help but think about Derek, hoping he was okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Scott, Stiles, and I were sitting in English, while the teacher handed out our graded essays. He had eventually gotten to me and handed me the paper. It had an _A_ written at the top. I smiled to myself. But, my happiness was soon interrupted by Stiles.

"If Derek's not the Alpha. If he's not the one that bit you then who did?" Stiles asked, tapping Scott shoulder.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted.

"Oh, yeah..." Stiles trailed off.

"Scott kind of got in to a "fight" with Derek, I guess. Scott told me Derek wasn't the alpha. Or at least that's what Derek told him." Stiles explained.

"Why did they get into a fight in the first place?" I asked

"You know the bus driver we were talking about the other day?" He asked

I nodded my head slowly

"He died last night. I went and told Scott, and Scott went after Derek and all that happened." He said.

"How did you find out he died?" I asked

"I heard my dad on the phone the night you were there." He answered.

"And when did you tell Scott about it?" I asked

"While you were asleep." He said simply.

"Well thanks for not telling me as soon as you found this out." I said sarcastically, causing Scott to laugh.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Scott.

If Derek isn't the Alpha or the one that bit you then who is?" Stiles asked again.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott mumbled.

Stiles let out a loud sigh, before asking another question.

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled, everyone turned to look at us, before turning back around.

The teacher finally reached Scott and Stiles. He handed Stiles his paper. _A,_ of course. Then to Scott, who had a_ D_.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said leaning forwards.

Scott scoffed loudly.

"It was a joke." Stiles said.

"Scott it's one test. You're gonna make it up." I reassured him.

"Do you want help studying?'

Scott sighed loudly, "No. I'm studying with Allison."

"That's my boy." Stiles smirked.

"Just studying." Scott said.

"Uh, no. You're not." Stiles said.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said.

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-" Stiles said , before I interrupted him.

"Okay, enough." I said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Okay. I get it. Can you just stop with the questions?" Scott asked.

"Done. No more questions" Stiles said.

"No more talk about the alpha or Derek. especially Derek, who still scares me."

I laughed quietly at Stiles not wanting him to hear me.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoooo

"Hey can I have a ride home?" I asked Stiles, who was just about to start his Jeep.

"Yeah. Get in." He said.

Once I was in, he pulled out in the parking lot, heading towards the exit, when the Jeep came to a brutal stop. I look to see why Stiles stopped the car . It was Derek. He suddenly fell to the ground causing me to jump out and run towards him.

"What the hell?" Scott asked, running towards us.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek said, leaning against me for support.

"That's what you were trying to tell me last night?" I asked, looking at Derek, he nodded weakly.

"Last night?" Stiles asked

"He was at your house?"

"Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Wait. Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek said.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked

"No. You idiot." Derek growled.

"That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." Scott said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Who...Who said forty-eight hours?'

"The one who shot you." Scott said.

Derek jolted back into me, his head hitting my shoulder, his eyes flashed blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that." I said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" Derek yelled.

"Derek. Get up.' Scott demanded.

I helped Scott get Derek into Stiles Jeep, and I climbed into the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's one of them." Derek told him.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked stubbornly.

"Maybe...because you need him. And I need him too." I said, shoving my head between the space in between Stiles and Derek.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott said in defeat.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Scott.

"Okay. Get him out of here." Scott said.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles said, driving away from Scott.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoO

"Hey. Try not to bleed out on my seats." Stiles said rudely, I rolled my eyes, and Derek shot him a death glare.

"We're almost there." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"No. You can't take me there."

"I can't take you two your own house?' Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek sighed.

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road, and turned off his car.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your "magic bullet"? Stiles asked.

"Hmm, are you dieing?"

"Not yet." Derek said.

"I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked loudly.

Derek pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a nasty wound.

"Oh my god, what is that?" I groaned.

"Oh, is that contagious?" Stiles asked, covering his nose.

"You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car." Derek demanded

"Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way look, okay?" Stiles argued.

"In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek said menacingly.

Stiles stared at Derek for a few seconds, before looking back at me.

"Please, just start the car." I whined

Stiles let out a loud sigh, before starting the car again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you want us to do with him?" I asked Scott over the phone.

"By the way he is starting to smell." Stiles yelled from the drivers seat.

_"Like what?" _Scott asked.

"Like death." Stiles hissed.

"_Take him to the Animal Clinic."_ Scott said.

"What about your boss?" I asked.

_"He's gone by now."_ Scott told me.

"Your not going to believe where he is telling me to take you." I said, handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

_"How am I supposed to find one bullet?" _Scott asked.

_"They have a million. This house is like the fricken Wal-Mart of guns."_

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" Derek said tiredly

_'I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott mumbled through the phone._

"Then think about this. The alpha calls you and Mackenzie out against your will. He's gonna do it, trust me. You either kill with him, or get killed." Derek told Scott.

"So if you want to stay alive you need me. Mackenzie needs me too. Think about Mackenzie, if you don't find the bullet, she could die, because she needs me, and you can't protect her alone, against the alpha. Do you really want your best friend to die?" Derek asked Scott

"No, but-" Scott started.

"Find it." Derek said, cutting him off, before hanging up and handing the phone to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We rushed inside the animal clinic. I helped Derek stay up, while he got his shirt off, then helped him over to the table.

"Does the words _nordic blue monkshood_ mean anything to you?" Stiles asked, looking at his phone.

I shared a worried look with Derek.

"It's wolfsbane. But a very rare kind." I told Stiles, remembering something I had read about wolfsbane on the internet.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek told Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because he's going to die without it." I said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek took an electric saw out of a drawer behind him and handed it to Stiles.

"Oh my god." I said, as the saw went off.

"What if you bleed to death?' I asked worryingly.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said.

"Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this?" Stiles said.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles yelled

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm." Stiles said.

Derek took the saw and roughly handed it to me. I looked at it, as if it was a foreign object.

"You do it." Derek said, holding out his arm

"What the- No!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arm harshly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it." I said in a small voice.

Before Derek could say anything back, he threw up over my shoulder. I jumped onto the table, trying to avoid the vomit.

"Holy god. What the hell is that?" Stiles asked disgusted

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek explained.

Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." I said.

'Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said looking back at me.

I slid off the table and hesitantly picked the saw back up.

"I-I really can't" I said nervously.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled

I flinched at his voice and quickly put the saw to his arm. Stiles held on to my sides, so I would stop moving, and shaking. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away.

"Stiles. Mackenzie?" Scott yelled.

"Scott?" I asked still holding the saw to Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?' Scott asked.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said relieved.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

He pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek. Derek took the bullet and held it up, looking at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm- I'm gonna.." Derek started, but didn't finish his sentence, because he had fallen to the ground unconscious, causing the bullet to drop from his hand and roll under a cart.

"No." I said repeatedly

Scott ran to the cart and searched for the bullet. I looked over at Derek who was still laying there, unconscious.

"Derek." I said calmly, sitting next to him.

"Derek. Come on. Wake up." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Scott, what the hell are we going to do?" I sobbed.

"I don't know." He yelled.

"I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up." I yelled.

"I think he's dieing. I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!" Scott shouted.

A few seconds had passed, and Scott finally stood up.

"I got it!" He yelled, holding the bullet in the air.

"Please, don't kill me for this." I said, punching Derek hard in the face.

I held my fist in pain and Stiles helped me up, and held onto me so I could keep my balance.

"Give me." Derek said standing up.

Derek took the bullet and bit the tip off with his teeth, he poured the contents on the table and pulled out a lighter and lit them on fire, he quickly scooped it up into his hand and shoved into his wound. He cried out in pain as hit the floor. The wound healed in seconds, and the screams of pain died down.

"That was awesome!" Stiles yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes!"

I shot a look at him and he smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek said.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said.

"Okay. We saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, got that?" Scott asked.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott said.

" You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked.

"You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott asked

"They're a lot freaking nicer than you."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek smirked, grabbing ahold of Scott and dragging him out to his car.

I stayed back with Stiles, who was looking at my fist, which was almost healed.

"It's fine." I said, pulling my hand back.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I nodded

"Ride home?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled with me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When he finally reached my house, he stopped and turned off his Jeep, and walked me to my front door.

"Can I ask you something, and you be totally honest with me?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Of course." I said.

"The kiss...did it mean anything to you?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

I looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Do you want it to mean anything?' I asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He looked at me.

I thought you were in love with Lydia." I said.

"We all know that's never going to happen." He said.

I chuckled and sighed, hugging him and putting my head on his shoulder.

"So, did it?" He asked.

"A little...Yeah." I mumbled into his chest.

"This means we could...like...be together?" He asked unsure.

"Honestly, I don't think right now is the best time for me to have a relationship.

Everything is just so messed up. It's complete chaos." I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'll make you change your mind." He smirked, taking my face in his hands, so he could look me in the eyes.

"I'm not saying no, believe me. I think it's just bad timing, but...maybe.." I laughed and smiled at him.

He just chuckled and pulled me back into a hug.

"Do you really think the alpha will kill you and Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe." I frowned.

"I really don't know."

He pulled my face back up again, and put on hand on my cheek.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I can't lose you." He said

"You won't, Stiles." I whispered.

"I promise."

He smiled at me and pulled my face to his and he kissed me softly, after a few minutes I pulled back.

"I gotta go." I said quietly.

"See you tomorrow."

He sighed and pouted, I laughed at him and hugged him, then went inside my house. Once I reached my room I plopped onto my bed, a big grin plastered to my face.

"Someone's happy." My mom said from the door.

"You could say that." I told her.

"Get some sleep." She laughed.

"Okay." I sighed as I threw the covers over me.

I was definitely falling asleep happy tonight, or at least that's what I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was blasting through the speakers in my car. It was Scott, Stiles, and I and bunch of movies and tons of junk food tonight. Well, at least I was hoping Scott would make it, Scott never seemed to have time for me and Stiles anymore, and it bummed me out that I couldn't hang out with one of my friends that I'd known a god awfully long time. I parked in front of the video rental store and spotted the small car that I knew had belonged to Lydia. I stared to my right, and by the looks of their faces, they were arguing. Again. I tried to listen into their conversation

"We are not watching The Notebook, again." Jackson shouted. Lydia looked amused. It was a fight she'd already won, long before they even started this conversation. Lydia gave him her "I'm right you're never right" look. I giggled at the expression and got out of my car, and Jackson did the same, ignoring Lydia's comment as he got out.

"Oh," I breathed in, "Whipped. Somebody is whipped." I laughed dragging out the last word longer than usual. Jackson walked passed me with a soft bump to my shoulder, pushing me out of the way. I laughed it off and turned down the aisle.

I pulled out the list Stiles had gave me early. "The Devil Inside..." My face turned to both amusement and disgust. "Nope." I said shaking my head. I looked down a few more rows on the aisle and chuckled to myself, picking up the case. "Twilight?" I shrugged, "Why not?" I'd made my way down to the end of the aisle, grabbing a few more dvd's.

All of a sudden lights were flickering, and Jackson was running towards me. I let out a yelp, falling back hard, my head slamming against the tile floor as Jackson laid over the top of me, as some sort of shield. Protecting me, maybe? Jackson was the kind of person who would, when you say 'Go on without me.' he would. But, he was over to me in milliseconds. I felt as if my lungs had been crushed when the shelves started falling, and eventually, the one, fell on top of us. I screamed, but Jackson covered my mouth, telling me to stay quiet. I looked at him fearfully, my eyes filling with tears as I nodded back at him, doing as he said. I wiggled and squirmed as growling got closer to us, but Jackson kept me still. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what was going on, I'd already been terrified by enough.

The next thing I heard and felt, was Jackson cringe and he went limp on top of me. I could here the police sirens from afar, but I was more worried about Jackson. I shook him lightly, he was awake, but he looked green, like he would vomit at any moment. I pushed him up and off of me.

"Are you, okay?" I asked, touching the side of his face with the back of my hand, he was covered in sweat, and hot. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

An officer appeared next to me, Sheriff Stilinski, actually, his hand was held out. I took it, offering his assistance to help me up. I'm in enough pain already, so it was nice of him to help, he wrapped a blanket around me and helped me outside.

I leaned my head against the edge of the door on the back of the ambulance. "You're sure you're alright, Mackenzie?" Sheriff Stilinski asked for about the billionth time.

"I'm fine, I promise." I sighed looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure, I mean Stiles is pretty worried about you." He smiled, "He keeps asking me to come over here and make sure you're okay."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "Well, tell him I'm fine and there's nothing to worry about." He shook his head, chuckling a little and walked off.

"Woah, is that a dead body?" Stiles shouted from his dads' police car. I immediately turned my head to look as they pulled out a body on a stretcher, I was thankful they had body in a body bag or I would've thrown up as soon as I saw it.

I had ignored the argument that Jackson and the sheriff had been having right next to me. Jackson was trying to be aggressively persuasive, but Sheriff Stilinski wasn't budging anytime soon. Lydia was mute. Not a word had came out of her mouth since they called her over.

"You can go now, Mackenzie." He told me, shooting Jackson a look.

"Why the hell does she get to leave?!" He asked, I stopped and turned to say something, but Stiles' dad pointed the other way, "Just go." I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning around to leave.

Once I had made it back to my house, I ran up to my bedroom. Thankfully, both my mom and brother were already asleep. Just as I was about to sit down on my bed, I heard a faint knock from downstairs, and I was at the door within seconds, I open it to see Stiles. He didn't even give me time to breath before he pushed me back into the kitchen counter.

"God, Stiles. Calm down." I said, pushing him away. He only tightened his grip around.

"Shut up and let me hug you, 'Kenz." He sighed, burying his face against my neck. "Thank god you're okay." I gave into the hug and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm fine, though. Really." She smiled reassuringly. "Nothing even touched me, well - except Jackson." She added, "But, he was just protecting me."

I tilted my head to the side, "Where's Scott?" I asked.

"I'm not sure actually. He may be with Allison." Groaning, he threw his head back. "So much for movie night."

"Next weekend. I promise next weekend - just three of us." I smiled, "I'll drag Scott here if I have to."

Stiles laughed lightly and looked at his watch. "Oh shit." Widened eyes stared back at me. "I need to go before my dad finds out I didn't go straight to the house."

I nodded understandingly, "Okay, goodnight?" I smiled, but all I got in response was a loud slam as he ran out of the house, like wild, heading for his blue Jeep.

I hitched my bag a little higher up my shoulder as I wandered down the halls, I spotted Allison at her locker and walked over. A bouquet of balloons floated out of her locker and she tried her best to make it less noticeable by shoving them back in.

"Is it your birthday?" I asked, she quickly shook her head in response and I eyed her suspiciously.

Allison sighed and gave in, "Fine, yeah. It is." Scott soon walked up a few moments after asking the same question I did. Allison look flustered and shoved the balloons back into her locker and stuffed the card back in the small pocket.

"Well, happy birthday." I grinned and Scott glared at me as I walked away.

"Just a friendly reminder," Mr. Harris began to say, standing at the head of the class. "Parent Teacher conferences are tonight, everyone below a C average must be present." He tapped his fingers on my notebook as he walked by my desk. "I won't name you, because the shame and self disgust should be enough embarrassment." I rolled my eyes. He failed me, on purpose. I swear. I did my work, he didn't like my attitude, he didn't like anyone's attitude, to be completely truthful.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris asked, drawing Stiles attention from his textbook. Mr. Harris was interrupted by the jingling of a loose door knob. Jackson soon walked in a few seconds after, looking paler then usual.

"Jackson." Mr. Harris rested a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "If you need to leave the class for any reason, you let me know." Jackson nodded wearily and opened his textbook.

Mr. Harris patted his back lightly and walked back to the front of the room, "Everyone, start reading chapter nine." I flipped through the pages in my book. "Mr. Stilinski." Harris raised his voice, drawing everyone's attention to Stiles. "Try putting the highlighter down, in between paragraphs." His lip curled up into a creepy smile, "It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles blew the cap from his mouth, up into the air and caught it in his hands.

I leaned back in my chair, "Hey, Danny." I called out in a whisper, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He answered back.

"Did Lydia show up in your homeroom, today?" I questioned.

He sighed, "Uh, no."

"Can I ask you a question?" Stiles voice said from behind Danny.

Danny stared back at him, obviously annoyed. "No."

Stiles mouth dropped, "But," He threw his arms up at me, "She, just -" Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna ask you anyways." He let out a long breath, "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

No one had known I was there, but I still questioned why Stiles didn't just ask me. Maybe he wanted it from someone else? Maybe Jackson shared a different story with Danny, since they were best friends.

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny barely looked at his best friend.

"But, I thought you guys were best friends." I interrupted and Danny just shrugged in response.

"One more question." Stiles perked up.

"What?" Danny shouted.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked in a hopeful voice.

Danny didn't respond, and pondered on the question for a bit as Stiles leaned closer. Stiles eventually got to close and fell from his chair onto the floor, causing everyone to chuckle at him.

"Shit." I cursed as I lost my footing. But, Derek had caught me in an instance. "Derek?" I looked up, surprised. I swore for a second, Derek didn't look like he was angry, or dead. He looked concerned, maybe I was seeing things, but I still saw it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He said firm, his stone faced emotion returning. He helped me back to my feet before rushing past me.

It was only a few seconds before I was bumped into again. "God." I yelled, "What the hell?"

I looked up to see Stiles staring back at me, holding a phone to his ear. "Oh, thank god." He sighed in relief. "Have you gotten any of my texts?" He grabbed my arm pulling me with him. I hadn't seen Scott at all since this morning, so I didn't doubt that he was talking to Scott. I extended my hand towards the phone, waiting for Stiles to hand it over, he stared at my hand for a few seconds, before reluctantly handing it over.

"Lydia's MIA, Jackson looks like he was a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead," I rushed out, "We have to do something about it." Scott sighed on the other end, I interrupted him before he could speak. "And you ditched movie night, you ass. You haven't missed one since we were seven." I was honestly way more angry about that then anything. "We didn't even get movie night, because I was practically mauled by a fucking beast." I whispered into the phone. Maybe I was over exaggerating, even if it hadn't touched me, a little fib wouldn't hurt.

"Wait, what?" Scott voiced showed a bit of concern.

"Yeah, dumbass." I said angrily, "If you didn't have your head stuck up Allison's ass twenty-four seven, maybe you'd learn something every now and then." My face turned red, only because I was both angered and out of breath, I disconnected the call and I shoved the phone back into Stiles hands. Stiles stared back at me in surprise, taking the phone. I stormed off down the hall in a rush, ignoring Stiles calling my name.

**I've decided I probably won't finish this story. I can't get back in to getting used to writing this. It just doesn't feel right. I decide to leave you guys with one horrible chapter from yours truly. I have three other stories that I plan on continuing, even though my writing is horrid and I have no knowledge when it comes to expanding my vocabulary. Anyways, sorry if you liked this story, but I just can't finish it. It's to difficult and uncomfortable. xx**


End file.
